Anita's Secret 2 The Wedding is near!
by Eszie
Summary: Second part of 'Anita's Secret'  It's time for Victor and Anita to get married, and everything needs to be done before the wedding can even start.
1. Intro

_It's been a long time since I placed a story here for the last time. It's time to place one of my latest stories at .  
So, here is the second part of Anita's Secret. _

_Enjoy!_

_xxx'jes  
Eszie_

_

* * *

_

Anita's Secret 2_  
__**The wedding is near!  
**__Intro_

It was a beautiful day in January and a young woman walked up to a house. It was some time ago, she saw her for the last time and she couldn't wait to she her again.

The dark-haired woman took a deep breath and she knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door flew open and a young blond girl looked to her.

"Hi!" she said with a big grin and she looked to the woman with a surprised look. "I thought you were Mommy." she suddenly said and she looked to her feet.

"Hannah, what did your mother and I tell you about opening the door without us?" suddenly sounded and a young light-brown haired man walked to the door. The woman smiled a little bit. It meant that Anita finally found a man who wanted to share his life with her and her girl.

"But I thought it was Mommy!" Hannah looked up and then she saw the woman standing there. The woman saw her thinking, but it looked like Hannah couldn't remember it. Suddenly, Hannah turned around and she walked back inside the house.

Victor sighed and he looked to the woman who was still standing there. "I'm sorry, can I help you with anything?"

"I'm looking for Anita Knight. Is she around?"

Victor gave her a little smile. "She is at the grocery store at this moment." he looked at her and stepped aside. "But if you want, you can wait inside."

The woman smiled and she stepped inside. "Thank you." she said. She walked into the living room and she looked around her. Everything was just like she could remember it. Even the same pictures were still there and she even saw the same drawings that Hannah made some long time ago.

"Do you want some tea?" The woman turned around and she saw Victor standing there with a teapot and teacups in his hands

"I'd love to." she said and she sat down in one of the chairs. Every little thing was just like she remembered. The only thing that was different was that Hannah grew a lot since she saw her for the last time.

"So, why do you want to talk to Anita?" Victor looked to the woman. She reminded him of someone, but he couldn't remember where he should have seen her before.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the woman suddenly said and she looked to Victor. "I forgot the introduce myself." she stood up from the chair and she walked to Victor. "My name is Marian Hathaway."

Victor smiled as he gave Marian his hand. "I'm Victor Volt, Anita's partner." Victor looked at Marian and he laughed a little bit. "I think that you are now going to say that you are not related to Anne Hathaway, right?"

"As far as I know, I'm not related to any famous person who has Hathaway as their last name." Marian looked around her. "I'm an old friend of Anita; I've known her ever since we shared a room together during our studies at the Secret Agent University."

_So that's why she reminded of someone, I saw her in one of Anita's picture albums_, Victor thought and he looked to Marian. "So you know Anita for some time then."

Marian nodded and just when she wanted to say something, the front door went open, followed by Hannah running downstairs. "Mommy!" sounded from the hall and Marian chuckled.

"Hannah, how many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't tackle your mother down when she comes home?" said Victor and he walked to Anita, who was carrying some bags full of groceries.

"You know I don't mind it, Victor." Anita laughed and she looked to Victor. "But could you help me please with these bags? They are heavier that I thought they would be."

Victor smiled and grabbed the bags. "Why don't you go inside and let me do this?" he said and he looked to Anita. "There is a visitor for you."

"Really?" Anita didn't expect anyone that day, so she started to wonder who it could be. "Are you sure I shouldn't…?"

"You just go and get some tea." said Victor and he gave her a little push towards the living room.

Anita smiled a little bit and she walked into the living room. "Marian? Is that really you?"

Marian laughed and she walked towards Anita. "Yep and you didn't change a bit." she said when she pulled Anita into a hug.

"It's been too long ago that we had seen each other for the last time." said Anita and she looked to Marian. "How are you?"

"Wonderful." Marian said and she showed Anita her hand. "I got married two weeks ago."

Anita's mouth felt wide open when she took a look at the ring. "Really? So why wasn't I invited?" She couldn't believe that Marian would get married without her best friend.

"Because I didn't know I was going to get married!" when she saw Anita's surprised look, Marian told what happened on her wedding day. "Robert arranged a shot-gun Vegas Wedding for my birthday. It was the big surprise of that day. He took me to Las Vegas so we could get some nice time off and before I knew it, there is his mother in the hotel room, holding the wedding dress I tried on a month ago."

"So you and Robert did have wedding plans." said Anita. "But why…?"

"Yes we had wedding plans, but I thought that would take longer than just a month." Marian sighed. "Any ways, I tried to ask my mother-in-law what was going on, but she just got me into the wedding dress and she took me outside the hotel. There was a big limousine waiting for me and the next thing I know, I'm in a little chapel, getting married by Elvis Presley."

Anita started to laugh. Marian wasn't that kind of woman who wanted to get married by Elvis, she wanted to get married in a castle with a lot of romantic things. "I take that as a remarriage?" she said and she looked to Marian.

"Yeah, it was fun to be married by Elvis, but I want a real marriage with everything on it." Marian looked around her and she smiled. "I noticed that you have a wonderful fiancé to share your life with and how is Hannah?"

Just when Marian asked Anita that, Victor walked into the room, with Hannah on his shoulders. "Mommy," Victor said with a teasing smile. "this little girl wants to know who she is." Victor placed Hannah on the ground and he sat down in a chair.

Marian laughed and she kneeled down next to Hannah. "So you don't remember me anymore?" she said and she looked into Hannah's eyes. Hannah shook her head and Marian stood up. She walked to the wall and took one of Hannah's drawings of that wall. "I'm Auntie Marian."

"Really?" Hannah looked to Marian and suddenly she remembered it. "You are Auntie Marian." Hannah wrapped her arms around Marian's neck and she gave her 'Auntie' a hug.

"So, Marian, are you going to stay with us for dinner?" Anita asked after Hannah stopped hugging Marian. There was so much she wanted to talk about with Marian. It was almost three years ago since they saw each other for the last time.

"I'd love to!" said Marian. "It's been such a long time ago since I saw you and Hannah for the last time." After Victor announced that he and Hannah would be making dinner, Marian looked to her best friend. "And how about Victor and you, do you two have any wedding plans?"

Anita smiled a little bit. "Victor doesn't want to tell me a thing about when he will be proposing to me. But we will get married someday soon." she looked to Marian. "I missed you, Marian." Anita whispered.

Marian smiled and she gave her best friend a hug. "Missed you too, Anita."

* * *

Anita's Secret 2


	2. Chapter 1

Anita's Secret 2  
**_The wedding is near!  
_**_Chapter 1_

It was six o' clock on a cold February morning when Victor's alarm went off. Normally, he would be in bed for some 30 minutes, but it was a special day today. Today was Anita's birthday and Victor was determent to make it one of the most special birthdays ever.

He stood up and he went downstairs to make some breakfast. Anita told him the evening before that she didn't want breakfast on bed, so Victor decided to keep the breakfast in the kitchen, where they always ate their breakfast. Before he would let burn anything, he set the table and he placed two gifts on Anita's plate. And while he was preparing breakfast, Hannah walked into the kitchen. She was still wearing her pj's. "Good morning Hannah!" Victor said with a big smile.

"Hi Daddy." Hannah said and she gave Victor a hug. "Where's Mommy?"

"She's still asleep." said Victor and he looked to Hannah, who sat down on her chair. "So, what do you want to do this after school, Hannah?" Her teachers would be in strike that afternoon, so Hannah would be home a little bit earlier than normal. Because Victor and Anita knew about this, they decided that one of them would be staying home for Hannah.

Suddenly, someone stormed downstairs and rushed into the kitchen. "Victor Volt! You scared me!" said Anita. She looked like she jumped out of bed the first moment she opened her eyes.

"What? I didn't do anything?" This was not the way Victor expected to start Anita's birthday. "Besides, why aren't you wearing your robe?"

"Because I thought that the house was on fire!" And because of that, Anita was now only wearing her nightgown and her hair was a complete mess.

Before Anita could say just one more thing, Hannah jumped off her chair and gave her mother a big hug. "Happy Birthday Mommy!" she said and Anita laughed.

"Thank you sweetie." she whispered and she looked to Victor. "I'm sorry, Victor. I could have known it that you would make some breakfast this morning." she walked over to Victor and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "You're wonderful, Victor."

Victor smiled. "I know, Anita." he said and he gave her a hug. "Love you."

Anita chuckled and Victor let her go. "Love you too, Victor." she said and she sat down on her chair, which was decorated with some birthday flags. "And I even have presents."

"Open mine first, Mommy!" said Hannah and she grabbed a small present.

Anita laughed and she opened Hannah's present. It was a dark purple headband with white dots on it. "I love it, Hannah." she said and she gave Hannah a hug. "And what about the other present?"

"That's Daddy's present!" said Hannah and she looked to Victor. "You should give it, Daddy."

Victor laughed. He had never seen so much enthusiasm before he met Hannah and he knew that it would be like this for some long time. "Alright, I'll give it to Mommy." he said and he grabbed the somewhat bigger present. "Happy birthday, Mommy." he said with a somewhat teasing smile.

"Thank you, Daddy." said Anita with a big, teasing smile and she opened the present. "Oh Victor, you shouldn't have done this." she held out an encyclopaedia. It was an encyclopaedia about guns, a study Anita started some weeks ago.

"I'm glad you like it, Anita." said Victor after Anita gave him a kiss on his lips. Since she started the study, she couldn't stop talking about it when they were alone. So Victor figured that Anita would like a gift like this. But it wasn't all that he got for her. "You'll get the rest later today, after work."

Anita sighed. "Tell me just one more time why _I_ had to work on my birthday."

Victor looked into Anita's eyes. "Because you don't like it to stay home the whole day alone, and…" Victor placed a finger on Anita's lips before she could even make one sound. "You have a class to attend to."

"Alright." Anita turned towards Hannah and she kneeled down to Hannah's level. "You go and change into your uniform, so I can say goodbye to you before I go to work."

"Okay Mommy!" Hannah rushed upstairs and Anita stood up straight again.

"I'll get changed as well." she looked to Victor and gave him one more kiss on his lips. "It's already the best birthday ever. Thank you, Victor. For everything."

Victor smiled. "You're welcome." he said before Anita left the room. However, what she didn't know, was that Victor had more in mind than just these two small gifts. But Anita would find out about that after dinner.

Anita had it; it was more than she could take for that day. Not only she had a mission after a long class, it was also raining during that mission. It wasn't just drizzle, it was a big storm. And after the mission, there was a trainings day in the rain. Anita sighed. She was already glad that it was the end of the day.

Only, on the other hand, there was always a big surprise party for her. But this year, there wasn't. Normally, she couldn't go into the canteen after the lunch, but now it wasn't even just a little bit decorated.

She sighed as she opened her front door. There she was, feeling like a drowned cat. She had to go home on her sky-bike, through the rain. It was awful.

"Hey Anita!" sounded and Anita looked up. Victor walked up to her, but when he saw her sad face, he started to look a little bit concerned. "What's wrong?"

"It's terrible!" Anita threw her arms around Victor's neck and she started to sob. Everything was just too much for her now.

Victor looked to his partner. He had no idea what was going on right now. He figured that she would be happy about this whole day. "Anita," he whispered and he looked at her. "what is terrible?"

"This whole day! Nothing but rain and they didn't even throw a party for me!"

Victor smiled a little bit. He had never known that Anita would like these surprise parties that he organized. "I'm sorry, Anita, that was my fault. I organized these parties every year for you, but now I wasn't at work today, so there was no party today."

Anita smiled a little bit. "I guess I overreacted a little bit. It's because of all this rain, it makes me so depressive."

Victor gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a nice hot bath, while Hannah and I will make dinner for tonight."

"Okay." was the only thing Anita said before she went upstairs.

Victor walked into the kitchen. He was already busy with dinner and he wanted to finish the dessert, so he could serve it immediately after the main course. The main course of today was one of Anita's favourites; Vegetarian Lasagne. Anita didn't like meat in her lasagne, so that made it much easier for Victor to prepare the dish. Anita didn't mind to eat something vegetarian every now and then, but she still ate some meat. Victor didn't mind it, since it was both their own decision to eat some meat or something vegetarian. And even Hannah tried some of the vegetarian meals that Anita had never made before Victor moved in with her.

After some minutes, Victor heard the bathroom door opening and closing again, which meant that Anita took a shower. Victor wondered how she would react when she would see the dress on her bed. Normally, he wouldn't snoop in Anita's closet, but he wanted to be sure that she would dress up nicely. He was also dressed up a little bit and Hannah was wearing her favourite dress, especially for her mother's birthday dinner.

"Daddy, when are we going to eat?" suddenly sounded and Hannah walked into the kitchen. She was wearing her lavender dress and she had a lavender headband in her hair.

"When your mother comes downstairs." said Victor with a smile. He looked to the lasagne, which was still in the oven. Within a minute, it would be ready to be served and then they could start their dinner.

"I guess that this is part of my birthday dinner?" Victor turned around and he smiled when he saw Anita wearing her dark purple dress. Her hair was still a little bit wet from the shower, but she still looked really beautiful. "So, are we going to have a fancy dinner tonight?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." said Victor, just when the oven gave a little 'ping'. "Ah, dinner is ready. If the ladies want to go to the dining room now, I can serve dinner for tonight."

Anita and Hannah walked to the dining room and Victor followed them, carrying the lasagne to the dining table. The only thing that lit up the dining room, were some candles which were on the table. It looked all romantic and Anita loved it from the moment she walked into the room. "It's beautiful, Victor." she said. She couldn't wish for more to forget the terrible time at work, it was perfect.

"Thank you." said Victor. He placed the lasagne on the table and he sat down on his chair. "I hope you'll like it."

"I know I will like it."

After dinner, Victor cleaned the table, while Hannah told her mother everything about her school day. In the kitchen, Victor grabbed the dessert and he looked into the dining room. At some point, Hannah would say to her mother that 'Daddy had something to ask her' and then he would come into the room, with the dessert.

Anita looked to her daughter. "So, you had a wonderful day then?"

Hannah nodded and suddenly, she remembered something. "Daddy wants to ask you something, Mommy." she said. Daddy told her that she needed to say that so he could bring the dessert and the surprise for Mommy into the room.

"And what does he want to ask me?" said Anita. Victor was acting a little bit strange the whole dinner. And when she asked him about that, he told her that he had just one more little surprise for her, but that was after they finished dinner. And she really became curious about what that surprise could be.

"Something." sounded and Victor walked into the room with some cake. Anita's favourite cake to be precise.

"Is that strawberry cake with chocolate coating?" Anita asked and Victor nodded. He placed the cake on the table. Anita noticed that there was something 'written' on the cake. "What does it say?" she asked Victor. But she didn't wait for an answer and she stood up so she could see what was written on the cake.

_Anita Knight  
__Do you want  
__to marry me?_

Anita couldn't believe her eyes. Was this really Victor's proposal? She looked to Victor, who walked up to her. He kneeled down, pulled a little box out of his pocket and he opened it. In the box was a golden ring and on that ring was a little light lavender rose which was holding a small diamond.

"Anita, do you want to marry me and become Mrs. Volt?" Victor gave her a little smile as he looked up to her.

"Ye…Yes, I do." Anita whispered and she felt the tears in her eyes.

Victor smiled and he placed the ring around her finger. He gave her a kiss on her lips and he smiled a little bit. "I'm glad you said yes." he whispered.

"I wouldn't dream of saying anything else to a question like this, asked by you." Anita wiped the tears out of her eyes and she smiled.

"Can I have the biggest piece?" suddenly sounded and Victor and Anita turned around. Hannah looked at them with big, purple eyes.

"Of course you can." both Victor and Anita said at the same time and they started to laugh.

"I love you, Anita."

"I love you too, Victor."

_Till death do us part_


	3. Chapter 2

Anita's Secret 2  
_**The wedding is near!  
**__Chapter 2_

A new day, a new start. Anita walked through the hallways of U.Z.Z. H.Q. and she had the feeling that something was going on. Everybody was acting a little bit weird and every time she came from one assignment, she was send to the next one. There was defiantly something going on, only she had no idea what was going on.

"Well, I'm glad that this day is over."

Anita turned around and she saw Kowalski walking out of the Training Room. "Well, it wasn't that bad." she said as Kowalski walked next to her. "I mean, the rain was gone this morning and there were no difficult missions."

"Yeah, that's true, but still… I'm glad I can go home now and lie down on my couch and read some new comics." Kowalski looked to Anita. "How's your study?"

"It's wonderful. Just a few more weeks and I'll have another diploma in my pocket." said Anita with a big smile. "I'm going to get changed and I'll go back home."

"Mind if I come in your bunker for a moment? There is something that I'd like to ask you." Kowalski looked to her friend. She and Anita became friends after their first mission together. Back then, there weren't much women who had the opportunity to become U.Z.Z. agent, let alone that they could become a Secret Agent. Kowalski was alright with being 'just' an U.Z.Z. agent; she loved being in Ray's team.

"So, what is it you wanted to ask?" asked Anita while she was changing her suit into her civilian clothes.

"How are things between you and Victor?" asked Kowalski while she snooped around in Anita's bunker. She loved to look around for some clues about Anita's and Victor's 'relationship'. She knew that they had something, but she couldn't prove it; not yet. She hoped she would found something in her bunker, but she didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you two have a relationship?"

Anita turned around. Her left arm was stuck in her sleeve. "What… What do you mean? Victor and I… We don't have… we're not…" _How could she know about me and Victor?_

Kowalski smiled, that was exactly what she wanted to hear. "You two have something, don't deny it." she said while Anita tried to get her arm out of the sleeve. "So, how is he? As a lover?"

Anita sighed. She knew she couldn't win this 'fight'. She gave herself already away, so she had to tell Kowalski everything. Well, almost everything. She wanted to wait with telling her colleagues about Hannah. "Victor is wonderful. He respects me and I respect him." Finally, Anita's arm got out of the sleeve and Anita looked to her friend. "We just need to get used of the fact that we both love each other."

"Are you two living together?" asked Kowalski and she looked to her friend. She figured that after all those years; they would get together as soon as possible.

"Yes, we are living together, why?" said Anita, while she put on her trousers. "You know it's no sin to live together, but we do sleep separately, in case you were wondering." Anita looked around for her shoes and she put them on when she found them.

Kowalski smiled. "I was just wondering." she said when she saw Anita placing a ring around her finger. "I never knew that you wear jewellery."

Anita smiled. "Victor gave it to me yesterday and it's too beautiful to leave it at home." she didn't want to tell her friends that she and Victor were going to get married. Well, at least not yet.

Kowalski just nodded. She didn't buy it, but she didn't want to ruin Victor and Anita's fun. Just when she wanted to say something, her communicator went off. "Kowalski here." she said as she grabbed the communicator.

"Hey, it's Victor." sounded from the other side. "I just remembered that I forgot my ray-gun from the canteen. Could you take it with you?"

"I want to do that…" Kowalski started and she looked to Anita. "But then you'll have to do something for me."

Victor sighed. "Alright, what is it?"

"A whole week no tests by Professor Professor, you will take my place."

"Alright, one week. Could you now please pick-up my ray-gun?"

"Sure, I'm on my way." said Kowalski and she looked to Anita. "I hope he won't forget to pick up your children when you guys have any. It could be a disaster."

"Kowalski, please." said Anita when she walked to the door. "I'll walk with you, so we'll find it faster."

"And I would be able to go home before the sun is down." Kowalski walked into the hallway and together with Anita, she walked to the canteen.

The canteen was already dark when Anita opened the doors. "This is strange." she said when she opened the doors. "Normally there would be at least somebody here." She turned around to see where Kowalski was, but she was away. "Kowalski?"

"Surprise!" sounded and the lights went on. Anita turned around and she saw all of her friends standing there.

"Because you didn't have a surprise party yesterday, I figured it would be a real surprise to throw one today." said Victor when he walked up to her. "Happy late birthday, Anita." he whispered and he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Anita smiled. "Thank you, Victor." she said and she looked around her. "Thank you all for this wonderful surprise." she looked back to Victor. "I want to talk with you in private, when it's possible."

"So, what is it, Anita?" asked Victor when he and Anita were alone on the hallway. Every one of their friends congratulated Anita and they were all now enjoying the drinks and snacks that were served in the canteen.

"Just one little question." said Anita and she looked into Victor's eyes. "Where is Hannah? You should be watching over her today, because your mother is on holiday."

Victor smiled. "I did watch over her today, but I made an appointment with one of her best friends where she could stay and even have dinner." Victor looked at Anita. "It was either that or take her with me to U.Z.Z. But I knew you wouldn't like that."

Anita sighed. "I'm just already glad that you made the right decision and that you didn't leave her alone at home." Anita smiled and she gave Victor a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for the party. I really needed that."

"So, when are you two going to get married?"

Victor turned around and he saw Ray standing there. "What do you mean?" There was no way that Anita already told someone that they were going to get married. "Anita and I…"

"You two are more than just friends." Ray looked to his friend. Even though Victor was a rang higher than Ray, they had good conversations about the latest games and comics. They both loved the same kind of games and comics, so they always had something to talk about. They rarely talked about anything else about their personal life, but Ray noticed some little thing that made an exception of this habit.  
"I saw Anita's ring, Victor. It's more than 'just' a ring; it's an engagement ring."

Victor smiled. He had no idea that Ray knew something about jewellery. "And how come you know about this little fact, Ray?"

Ray sighed. It was one thing he didn't like to tell his friends about his history, but he had to explain it anyway. "When I was young, I helped my parents who had a jewellery store. So I know the difference between some kinds of jewellery."

Victor sighed. He knew that he didn't have a choice. "Well, I didn't know it was an engagement ring. But you can't expect me of taking Anita's ring away that she loves."

"Alright, alright, I won't say a thing." said Ray. If it was their choice to let the rumours go around, who was he to stop them?

Victor felt a soft tap on his shoulder and he turned around. He saw Anita standing there and without saying a thing, Anita grabbed him by the arm and took him to the hallway. "Anita, what is going on?" he asked her when they were alone.

"They are all asking about the ring, Victor." said Anita and she looked at him. "Maybe it's better that I leave it…"

Victor grabbed Anita's hand as she tried to take off the ring. "Don't do it, Anita." he whispered and Anita looked at him. "You do love the ring, don't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then just let them talk. If you want to wait with telling anyone about our relationship, I will wait with you." Victor looked into Anita's eyes and he gave her a kiss on her lips. "Just tell me what you want."

Anita smiled. "Maybe it is better to tell them what is going on. It is much better than hearing the most horrible rumours about us."

Victor smiled and he grabbed her hand. "Come on, it's time that they know about it." they walked into the canteen again and Victor stepped up a table. "Guys, can I have your attention please?"

Anita looked at him. "Victor, are you sure…?" this was a little too much of it. She agreed with it, but only because she thought they would tell it to one or two people and then they would ask them about it and… _Face it, Anita. You didn't have a plan about how you were going to spread this news._

Victor gave her a little smile. "Don't worry, Anita, I know what I'm doing." he looked around him. "Okay, I told you guys that I had one more surprise." every agent who was in the canteen looked at Victor.

"There is just one thing I wanted to say." Victor looked to Anita and smiled. "Yesterday, I asked Anita to marry me." he held out his hand towards Anita and Anita grabbed it. Victor lifted her up onto the table and he looked into her eyes. "And she said yes." and with that, he gave her a kiss on her lips. "Anita will become Mrs. Volt within a year." The agents started to cheer and Victor and Anita stepped off the table.

"See, I knew you two were closer than just lovers."

Kowalski and Ray were both sitting next to Victor and Anita. Almost every agent congratulated them and they had some peace at this moment. Anita was glad that she agreed with this, because otherwise there would be quite some rumours going around through the U.Z.Z. Base. And she didn't like gossip.

Victor smiled. "It had to come to this one day." he said and he looked to Anita. "I don't think I could live on without her." he pulled her a little bit closer to him and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Anita giggled. She hated it when he did that; it made her feel like a young girl who experienced love for the very first time. "Stop with that, Victor. We're not at home and you know I hate it when…" Victor didn't let Anita finish her sentence; he just kissed her on the lips to silent her.

"You wanted to say that we weren't alone at home." he said.

"Not alone?" said Kowalski before Anita could even say a thing. "Is your mother living with you?"

"No, not my mother." said Victor and he looked to Anita. He wanted to tell everyone about Hannah as fast as possible, before there would be some misunderstanding about this all. Sure, he loved Hannah as if she was his own daughter, but he was afraid people would get the wrong idea. But Anita had to agree first, about him telling about her secret. She kept it for almost 6 years and it only took a few words to blow her secret away.

Anita sighed. She knew she didn't have a choice now. "Victor's mother isn't living with us." she started, but she couldn't find any words to finish her sentence.

Kowalski's eyes went big. "Oh my… You… you two are having a kid? No wonder that you two are going…"

Anita shook her head. "No, I am not pregnant. Not at this moment." she said and she looked to Victor. She couldn't do this on her own. She couldn't find the words for it.

"Anita has already a daughter of her own." said Victor and he grabbed something out of his pocket. "This is Hannah. Anita's daughter and soon to be my stepdaughter." he showed a picture of him, Anita and Hannah at the zoo. It was one of his favourite pictures and he carried it in his wallet all the time.

Ray and Kowalski looked to Anita in surprise. "You have a daughter?" they said at the same time. Neither one of them could actually believe that Anita had a daughter for all those years.

"What happened?" asked Ray when he started to get used of the idea. The girl on the picture looked like she was 5 or 6 years old, which meant that Anita had a daughter already before she started to work at U.Z.Z. "And why didn't you tell us earlier about her?"

So Anita told them what happened some years ago. "I still don't know who Hannah's father is and I am not really into finding him." she said after she finished her story. Then she looked to Victor and she smiled. "But I already found someone who is a wonderful father for Hannah." she gave Victor a kiss on his lips. "And who is a wonderful partner for me."


	4. Chapter 3

Anita's Secret 2  
_**The wedding is near!  
**__Chapter 3_

Anita turned around. It was Friday, she and Victor had to work that day and she was still in bed. Normally, she couldn't wait to go to work. But today, she didn't feel like anything. She just wanted to stay in bed and do nothing.

Anita was just about to fall asleep again, when suddenly something jumped onto her bed and walked over her. It looked like it was looking for a nice spot to sleep. "Leo, get out of my bed!" she said and she sat up straight. A 6 months old, brown-white kitten was lying next to Anita. Leo was Hannah's cat, even though Victor and Anita took care of him most of the time. Hannah got Leo as a Christmas gift and they all loved this little kitten, which could be a little bit devilish sometimes. "Alright, alright. I will get out of bed, so you can have the whole bed for you alone." said Anita when she couldn't get Leo out of her bed. It was already a wonderful start of the day.

"Good morning, sunshine!" sounded when Anita walked into the kitchen. Victor was in the kitchen, making some pancakes. Through the weeks, he learned from Anita how to make pancakes and it turned out that he was pretty good at it as well.

Anita smiled. "Why this treat?" she asked when she poured in some tea for her self. They ate rarely pancakes, and when they were eating them, it was on a Sunday. She gave Victor a kiss on his cheek and she sat down at the kitchen table. "And where's Hannah?"

"Hannah will be coming down soon and it's Valentines day today, so I figured I could make something special for my two favourite girls." said Victor when he placed a plate with pancakes on the table. "Happy Valentines Day, Anita." he whispered in her ear and he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"You are so wonderful, Victor." said Anita and she looked to her partner. "So, what will be happening today?" She just hoped Victor didn't plan a whole marriage within a few days for today.

"Don't worry, we won't get married today." Victor gave her a little smile. "But I do have a little surprise for you."

Anita gave him a smile back. "What is it?"

Victor laughed. "If I would tell you that, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, would it?" he said as Hannah walked into the kitchen. Even though it was a school day, today she wasn't wearing her normal uniform; she was wearing something pink, especially for Valentines Day. Her teacher decided to do something special for that day. "Good morning, princess. Do you want some pancakes?"

Hannah gave him a big smile. "I love pancakes!" she said and she sat down on her chair. "Thank you, Daddy!" she threw her arms around his neck and gave him some kisses on his cheeks.

"You are welcome, Hannah." said Victor with a smile and after she let him go, he gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Now ate your pancakes, so Mommy and I can drop you off at school."

"Okay." said Hannah and she started to eat her pancakes.

Anita stood up from her chair and she gave Victor a kiss on his lips. "Happy Valentines Day, Victor."

After they finished breakfast, Victor and Anita both brought Hannah to her school. The school was once built in an old castle and the outside was still in the old Victorian style. The inside, however, was highly modern and it had everything a modern school needed. Most of the time, it was either Victor or Anita who dropped off Hannah at her school. This time, they decided that they would both drop her off.

They were all standing outside Hannah's school, saying goodbye to each other.

Anita kneeled down towards Hannah's level and she gave Hannah a kiss on her cheek. "Well, promise me you will behave today and have a lot of fun today at school."

"Thank you, Mommy!" said Hannah and she gave Anita a kiss on her cheek. She looked to Victor and gave him a hug. "Bye Daddy!"

"Bye Hannah, and have fun." Victor gave her a kiss on her forehead and Hannah rushed into the school. Victor looked to Anita and he smiled. "Come on, it's time to go to work."

Anita nodded. "Let's go to work." she said and they walked back home to get to their sky-bikes and go to work.

The day went by fast and Anita looked to the clock. Victor didn't even try to set something up and in some way, it relieved her. At least no more big surprises for some time. She looked to Victor, who was training with her in the Training Room. "Victor, I'm going to pick up Hannah from school. Just let me know when something…"

Victor didn't let her finish her sentence and he walked up to her. "We can manage without you, Anita." he said and he gave her a kiss. "Just make dinner, okay?" he added with a big smile.

Anita laughed and she nodded. "I will, and because you made pancakes for breakfast, I'll make your favourite dish for tonight." her head was close enough next to Victor's face to kiss him, but she didn't. "I'll see you later, Victor."

After she placed her sky-bike back home, she walked back to Hannah's school. It was just a few minutes walk and she liked it. Before Victor got to know about Hannah, she brought Hannah to school, but she rarely got a chance to pick her up. Mildred was mostly the one who picked up Hannah from school and they waited together for Anita to come home. Everything became easier when Victor told her that he wanted to be with her and Hannah for the rest of their lives. Anita didn't have to hide Hannah for him and everyone understood it now when either one of them had to go home earlier.

Anita looked up when she stood still in front of the gate of the school. She expected Hannah to be outside, talking with either one of her friends. But she wasn't. Neither one of her classmates were outside. Anita looked around her. She wasn't there too early, but she wasn't too late as well. Suddenly, she remembered something. Because it was Valentines Day, the teacher had a special lesson plan for the children. In the letter was written that the children needed to wear something pink or red and that the kids could stay till five o' clock.

Anita sighed. There was no point in returning back to the base, so she decided to walk into the school. The hallways of the school were painted in soft colours and on the walls; they showed the history of the school. The school was empty mostly. Some kids were still in the school, working on a project or just talking to each other. Anita looked to the numbers of the class rooms and she suddenly stood still. She recognized Hannah's classroom. Anita knocked on the door and a young red-haired woman opened the door.

"Ah, Ms. Knight. Come on in." said the woman and she let Anita into the room. The class room was full with drawings of the children and other kinds of artwork. "Hannah is still working on her drawing."

"Just let her work, Ms Kaur." said Anita with a smile. "I'm in no hurry." she saw Hannah working at one of the tables. The girl was so obsessed with her work, that she didn't notice her mother.

"Do you want some tea?" said Ms Kaur and she hold up a teapot. "You weren't the only parent who wasn't in a hurry."

"Well, yes please."

Ms Kaur poured in some tea and gave Anita a cup. "It's been a while since I talked to you." she said and she looked to Anita. Days like Valentines Day was a nice opportunity to talk to the parents of the pupils. "I heard from Hannah that you and 'her daddy' are going to get married." Ms. Kaur did see Victor a few times and she learned about the relationship between Victor and Anita; even that he wasn't Hannah's biological father. "Congratulations."

Anita smiled. "Thank you." she said and she looked to Hannah. "Victor is a wonderful father for Hannah and he is sweet to both her and me. But we need to arrange everything. We didn't even tell his mother yet." she added laughing.

Hannah looked up and she smiled when she saw her mother standing there. She stood up and rushed to Anita. "Mommy!" she said and she gave Anita a hug. "It was wonderful!"

Anita smiled and she looked to Hannah. "Well, if you have finished your drawing, we can go home then."

"I finished it!" said Hannah and she waved with a brightly coloured paper. "Do you want to see it, Mommy?"

"Later, when Daddy is also back home." said Anita. "Come, we'll grab your jacket and we'll go home." Hannah rushed away and Anita looked to Ms Kaur. "Thank you for the tea."

Ms Kaur nodded and she gave Anita a little smile. "You're welcome and good luck with the preparations of your wedding."

Anita said goodbye to Ms Kaur and she walked outside of the classroom to wait for Hannah. A few moments later, Hannah walked towards her; wearing her jacket. "Come on, honey. Let's go home." said Anita and they walked back home together.

It was almost six o'clock when Victor walked into the house. The sweet smell of spaghetti was everywhere and Victor smiled. He loved all kinds of pasta, but spaghetti was one of his favourites. He hung up his jacket and he went up stairs to change into more comfortable clothes. He bought his present for Anita already, but when he was on his way home, he noticed something sweet for Hannah. He decided to buy it, just for fun.

Just when he pulled on a sweater and a pair of jeans, he heard a pair of feet running up the stairs and Hannah burst into the room. "Daddy!" she said and she gave Victor a tight hug.

"Hey princess." said Victor and Hannah let him go. "How was school?"

"Really cool!" said Hannah and Victor kneeled down to her level. "We learned everything about Valentines Day. And we made some drawings." Hannah showed him her drawing she made at school. On the background, there was a building that looked like a church. In front of that church, were four people. "This is me." said Hannah and she pointed to the small figure with blond, curly hair. "This is Mommy." she pointed to a tall figure with blond hair and wearing a dress. "This is Granny." Victor smiled when he saw how Hannah had drawn his mother. The only difference between Anita and Mildred on that drawing was the hair-colour. They were both wearing the same dress and they had the same height, but it didn't matter.

"And this would be me, right?" said Victor and he pointed to a figure that supposedly was wearing a suit and had brown hair. Hannah nodded and Victor smiled. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen and see if Mommy is ready." Victor lifted Hannah and he carried her downstairs.

"Anita?" he said and he looked into the kitchen, but the kitchen was empty. He placed Hannah on the ground and they walked towards the dining room and they saw Anita sitting there, dinner already served. "It looks good, Anita." said Victor when he sat down at the table.

"Well, I'm really glad about that." said Anita and after they said their prayers, they started with dinner.

"Hm, it didn't only look good; it did also taste good." said Victor after they finished dinner. They cleaned everything and he and Hannah were both sitting on the couch. Hannah was leaning against him, feeling a little bit sleepy. But she didn't want to go to bed; not yet.

"Thank you." said Anita when she gave Hannah a mug. It warm milk with honey, the best thing to drink at the end of the day. She sat down in the chair and she looked to Victor and Hannah. It was so sweet to see them together like that. "Are you sure you don't want to go to bed, Hannah?"

Hannah shook her head as she kept on drinking her milk. Victor looked at her and he smiled. "Hannah, would you please move a little bit? I need to get something." Hannah just nodded and she moved away, so Victor could stand up. Victor walked out of the room and a little bit later, he came back with two small gifts. "This one is for you, Anita." he said as he gave her one of the gifts.

"Oh Victor, you shouldn't have done this." she said and she looked into his eyes. "I don't even have a gift for you."

Victor smiled. "I don't care about that. I just want you to give this. Just open your gift."

Anita opened her gift. It was a small box and she opened it. In the box was a silver bracelet, with a small heart attached to it. But, there was also a little note in that box. "For my dearest Anita," she read and she smiled a little bit. "This special charm bracelet is for you, and every pendant you will get will stand for every milestone that we will be together for the rest of our lives. This heart stands for our first Valentines Day together. I hope that you will wear it with lots of love. Yours truly, Victor Volt." Anita looked to Victor and she placed the bracelet around her arm. She stood up and she looked into his eyes. "Thank you, Victor."

Victor looked into her eyes and he could see the tears. "I hope that those are tears of joy." he said and he placed his hand on her cheek. And out of the blue, Anita gave him a kiss on his lips, which didn't end for a couple of seconds. "I'm glad you like it." Victor whispered after the kiss and he walked to Hannah. "This is for you, princess." he said and he gave her a little box as well.

Hannah opened the box and there was a little, silver bracelet, with her name spelled in pendants. "Thank you, Daddy." she said and she gave Victor a kiss on his cheek.

"Come on, Hannah, it's time to go to bed." said Victor. Hannah only nodded and after she wished her mother goodnight, she walked upstairs.

Anita walked to Victor and she smiled. "Thank you for giving me one of the best days in my life." she whispered.

Victor smiled. "You are very welcome." he whispered back and he gave her a long, romantic kiss that never seemed to end.


	5. Chapter 4

Anita's Secret 2  
_**The Wedding is near!  
**__Chapter 4_

"Anita, do you remember when…" Victor looked to Anita. He just walked out of his bedroom, while Anita just wanted to go downstairs to do the laundry.

Anita sighed as she turned towards Victor. "She'll arrive on the airport at six, Victor." It's been the third time that he asked her when Mildred would arrive at the airport. "You'll have more than enough time left to help me with the laundry." Victor would pick up Mildred from the airport and Anita would make some dinner. But Victor wanted to be on time and decided to leave home an hour before the plane would land.

Victor smiled. "Alright." he said and Anita turned around again. He walked towards her and he placed his arms around her waist. "I'll help my fiancée with her laundry." he whispered in her ear.

Anita shook her head. Sometimes, Victor chose the wrong time to be romantic. "The laundry won't wash itself, Victor." she said. She turned around and she gave Victor the laundry basket. "I'll see if Hannah needs me." and she walked towards Hannah's room.

Victor smiled a little bit. He got the idea that Anita was a little bit nervous for today. Because today would be the day that they would tell Mildred about this wonderful news. He put the laundry in the washing machine and he placed the basket on top of the machinery. When he turned around, he noticed the time on the clock. He figured that it would be smarter to leave now, before he would get stuck in a traffic jam.

He walked back upstairs to say goodbye to Hannah and Anita. When he reached the top of the stairs, he noticed that the door of Anita's bedroom was wide open. He sneaked up to her room and he smiled when he saw her standing in front of her mirror. He walked towards her and he placed his arms around her waist. "I thought you were going to see if Hannah needed you."

"Hm, she's in her room, drawing something for Granny." she sounded like she was thinking about something else.

"What are you thinking of?" he whispered in her ear and he looked at her in the mirror.

Anita smiled a little bit and she turned around in his arms. "Nothing." she whispered. "I was just trying to imagine how Mildred would react to the news."

Victor smiled back and he gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "We'll find out about that soon enough." he said and he let her go. "I'm going to pick her up at the airport."

Anita smiled and she gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Just drive safely."

Victor walked out of the room and he walked towards Hannah's room. When he opened the door, he saw the little girl standing in front of her closet. "Hey princess," Victor started and Hannah turned around. "what are you doing?"

"I want to wear my best dress for Granny." said Hannah and she looked around her. There were some clothes on the floor already and it looked like Hannah wanted to throw some more on the ground.

"I don't think you need to wear your best dress for Granny." said Victor and he caught a sweater Hannah wanted to throw onto the floor. "And you do know that you already look beautiful, don't you?" At that moment, Hannah was wearing a purple sweater and a pair of jeans.

"But I wanted…" Hannah started, but Victor didn't let her finish her sentence.

"Come on, I'll help you to clean this and then I'll go to get Granny. She'll be happy to see you, no matter what you'll be wearing."

Just when Victor and Hannah started to pick up the clothes, Anita walked into the room. "Victor, Hannah, what happened in here?" she said when she saw the clothes in her daughters room. She looked to Victor, who was still had the sweater in his hands. "And shouldn't you be on your way towards the airport?"

Victor nodded and he gave Hannah a kiss on her forehead. "Just be good and clean up your clothes." he said to her and he walked to Anita. "I'll be back soon." he said while he gave Anita the sweater and he walked away.

Anita just sighed and she looked to Hannah. "You heard your father, sweetie." she said and she placed the sweater in the closet. "Let's clean up this mess and then you can help me with making some tea." and the two girls started to clean the room.

Victor looked around him. He was at the London Airport, trying to find the arrival hall. The airport was larger than he expected it to be. It's been a while since he was there for the last time, maybe after the wedding, he, Anita and Hannah should go on holiday together.

There was this other small thing. It took him longer than normally to drive to the airport, because of a traffic jam. Victor was just hoping that his mother didn't have to wait that long.

"Victor!" suddenly sounded and Victor turned around. There he saw his mother sitting at a table next to a restaurant.

"Mom." said Victor with a smile as he walked to her table. "How long have you been here?"

"Half an hour, maybe even longer." said Mildred. She stood up and she gave Victor a hug. "It was my own fault. I gave you the wrong time of arrival."

Victor smiled. "Come, I'll pay the bill and then we'll go home. I think that Hannah can't wait for us to come home." Before Mildred could protest, Victor walked to the wait and he paid the bill. Then he took Mildred's suitcases and they walked to the car. "How was your holiday?" he said as he started the engine.

Mildred smiled. "It was wonderful to travel through Europe by train." she said. A couple of weeks ago, Mildred told Victor and Anita that she wanted to see more of the world. It was Anita's suggestion to take the train. It was the ultimate way to see something of the world. You could go to everywhere you wanted to go and the only thing left to do was to sit back and relax. "I could do this every year." Mildred added as she closed her eyes. Even though the flight wasn't long, it was still an exhausting flight and she figured that she would be awake by the time they would arrive at Anita's house.

"Mom… Mom, wake up. We're home."

Mildred opened her eyes and she saw Victor standing next to her, outside the car. "I fell asleep, didn't I?" she asked as she stepped out of the car.

Victor laughed. "Yes, you fell asleep." he said as he closed the door.

Just when he and Mildred reached the front door, the door went open and Anita appeared in the doorstep. "How was your holiday, Mildred?" she said with a big smile.

"It was wonderful." said Mildred and she gave Anita a hug. "Where's Hannah?"

"Granny!" suddenly sounded and the little girl rushed down the stairs. "You're back!"

Mildred laughed when Hannah gave her a hug. "I missed you too, honey." she said and she kneeled down to Hannah's level. "I have something for you."

"Really? What is it?" asked Hannah while she jumped up and down.

"Hannah," said Anita and she looked at her daughter. "We will go inside and Daddy will get the gifts."

Mildred looked at Victor. "They are in the green suitcase." she said and Victor nodded.

"I'll get them." he said and the women walked inside, while he grabbed the suitcase.

"It was really such a wonderful idea of yours." said Mildred to Anita when they walked into the living room. "I told Victor that I wouldn't mind it to do it every year." She sat down onto the couch and Hannah jumped right next to Mildred. Mildred pulled Hannah closer to her. "So, how much did you missed me?"

"I missed you _this_ much." said Hannah and she held her hand as far apart as she could.

"And I missed you that much as well." said Mildred and she gave Hannah a hug.

"Do you want some tea, Mildred?" Anita asked while she walked to the kitchen.

"I'd love to."

While Anita made some tea in the kitchen, Victor walked into the living room with a suitcase. "Here's the suitcase with the gifts." he said while he placed it next to the couch.

"Thank you, Victor." said Mildred and she opened the suitcase. "Let me see, this one is for you, Hannah." and she gave a small gift to Hannah.

Hannah opened her gift and she gave Mildred a hug as soon as she got her present unwrapped. "Thank you, Granny." she placed the wrapping paper away and she looked to the little teddy bear she got from her grandmother.

"You're welcome, honey." said Mildred and Anita walked into the living room.

"What did you get from Granny?" asked Anita when she placed the tray onto the table. Then she saw a small, yellow label attached to the ear of the small teddy bear. "Mildred, is that a 'Knopf in Ohr' bear?" she asked. These kinds of bears were one of the most expensive bears you could think of. They were German finest bears, but still… Anita couldn't believe that Mildred would actually buy such a bear.

"Yes, it is." said Mildred and she looked to Hannah. "I want you to be careful with it." Hannah nodded and Mildred grabbed an other gift out of her suitcase. "This is for you, Anita." she said and she gave a wrapped box to Anita.

Anita looked with some surprise to her mother-in-law. "Mildred, you shouldn't…"

"But I did, now open your gift."

"Alright, alright, I'll open it." said Anita with a smile and she opened her fit. "Belgium chocolate. Mildred, this… I was just getting…"

"Honey, you don't need a diet." said Mildred and Anita chuckled.

"Well, thank you, Mildred." Anita said and after she gave Mildred a hug, she sat down on her chair.

"This one is for you, Victor." said Mildred and she looked to Victor who was sitting in his chair.

"Mom, really, the box with chocolate is more than enough." said Victor while he stood up from his chair. "Don't you think, dear?" and he looked with a devilish smile to Anita.

"Do you really think that I would share _my_ chocolate with you, do you?" said Anita with a teasing smile.

Victor laughed and he carefully opened the small gift his mother gave to him. "Oh, mom, this is really beautiful." he said and he lifted a small pocket-watch out of the box. "You shouldn't have done this."

"But I did." said Mildred with a smile She looked to the couple. Since she walked through the front door, she had the feeling there was something going on. "Just tell me one thing. What are you two hiding?"

Victor and Anita looked to each other. "Mom," Victor started and he walked to Anita's chair, "I asked Anita to marry me."

Mildred smiled and she walked to Victor and Anita. "Congratulations." she whispered. "When are you two getting married?"

"Well," Victor looked to Anita, "how about December the seventh?"

Anita smiled. "I think that's a great idea." she whispered and Victor gave her a kiss on her lips.


	6. Chapter 5

Anita's Secret 2  
_**The Wedding is near!  
**__Chapter __5_

It was just one of these days. A day where everything that could go wrong, just went wrong. It rained all day and there was no sign of spring just yet.

Anita sighed. She couldn't believe that it really rained on the day off. She and Victor took the day off to do some things for their wedding. Even though the wedding was months and months away, they decided to start early with the preparations. They had some unclaimed days off, so they both decided that they would take the day off once every two weeks.

At that very moment, Anita was on the couch. It was almost teatime and Victor would come home soon with the groceries. Hannah was still at school, so Anita could read her magazine in peace. In stead of reading a karate magazine, she was reading the 'Bride-magazine'. Maybe it was a little bit too early to read something like that, but you could always use an idea or two when you were busy with the preparations of your wedding.

"Anita?" suddenly sounded and Anita looked up.

"I'm in here!" she said. She wondered why Victor would call for her.

"Look who I found on my way home!" Victor walked into the living room, together with Hannah. They were both wet from the rain, because Victor was too stubborn to take an umbrella with him.

"Mommy!" said Hannah and she rushed towards her mother to give her a hug.

"Wait a second, both of you." said Anita and Victor and Hannah stopped immediately. "Before you two do anything else, you get some dry clothes and dry your hair."

"But…"

Victor walked towards Hannah. "No buts, Hannah." he said and he lifted her up. "Let's do what Mommy says; otherwise we won't get a cookie with our tea."

Hannah looked to Victor. "What's a cookie?" she asked him when he walked upstairs.

"It's a different name for biscuit." said Victor and he placed her back onto the ground when he reached the top of the stairs. "I'll grab you some clothes, if you get two towels. One for me and one for yourself."

"Okay." said Hannah and she walked to the bathroom. Victor walked into Hannah's room and grabbed a pair of trousers and a nice, lavender sweater. "Daddy!" and he turned around. "I can't find the towels."

Victor smiled. "I guess Mommy didn't place them in the closet yet." he said. "Why don't you get dressed, then I'll get you a towel." Victor left Hannah's bedroom and he walked into Anita's bedroom. He knew that she did some laundry today and she brought the clean towels upstairs, but she forgot to put them in the closet.

He grabbed two towels out of the basket and suddenly, his eye caught something he'd never seen before. It was a small picture, standing on Anita's desk. He grabbed it and looked at it. It showed a small family. A man with bright-blond hair and purple eyes was standing next to a young woman with strawberry blond hair and green eyes. In front of the couple were two young girls standing. The youngest one – Victor figured she was around five years – had blond hair and green eyes and the older one had strawberry blond hair and purple eyes. _But that has to be Anita's family!_Victor thought for a moment and decided to ask her about it some time later.

He walked to Hannah's room and he gave a towel to Hannah. "Here you go, princess, a towel for you. I'll see you downstairs."

"Okay, Daddy." said Hannah and she dried her hair.

After he got some dry clothes, Victor walked downstairs and he walked into the living room. He saw Anita reading her magazine and he smiled. "Did you find something to wear on our wedding day?" he said as he stood still behind the couch and he gave her a kiss in her neck.

Anita answered his question with a smack in his face and she immediately turned around. "Victor, I told a few times before. Don't surprise me like that! You know you'll get a smack in your face when you surprise me like that." Victor rubbed his red cheek and he sat down next to Anita. Anita smiled a little bit and she gave him a kiss on his red cheek. "I love you, Victor. But promise me you won't surprise me like that anymore."

"Believe me, Anita. One red cheek is more than enough to remind me that I won't do something like that again."

Anita smiled a little bit. "And to answer your question, I haven't found anything yet. But I wasn't looking for a dress; I was looking for the accessories."

Victor leaned closer to Anita. "I didn't know that you liked jewellery." he whispered as he looked to the page of the magazine.

Anita looked at him. "I was looking for some rings, if you want to know." she said.

"You know what could be a good idea?" Victor suddenly said. "If we gave Hannah a ring as well. I mean, we will be a 'real' family when we get married and it would be nice to involve Hannah in this whole ceremony."

Anita smiled. "That is such a wonderful idea." she said and she gave Victor a kiss on his lips.

Victor smiled and he looked into Anita's eyes. "There is something I want to know about."

"What is it?"

"What happened to your family?"

Anita looked away. That was one thing she didn't want to talk about. She knew that Victor needed to know about her family, but she just didn't want to talk about them.

"Anita, please."

Anita looked back to him. "My family lives in America." she said. "I tried to find them back, but I couldn't find them. They moved years ago, when I tried to contact them for the first time."

"What happened? Why did you leave them?"

Anita took a deep breath. "My parents come from London. But my father needed to move to America for his job. I was in my teenage years when we moved. When we lived in the US for some years, I started to rebel. I wanted to go back to London and at one day, my father and I got into a fight. That same night, I ran away and took the first plane back to London. When I arrived there, I went to a good friend of mine who lived on her own."

Victor looked at her. He couldn't imagine that Anita would run away from her family. "Anita," he whispered and he placed a hand under her chin, "it takes lot of stupidity and courage to run away from your family. But look what you have become. A wonderful agent, a wonderful mother and even a more wonderful fiancée."

Anita smiled a little bit. "It didn't take long for U.Z.Z. to find out about me and you know the rest of the history."

"I'm sorry to…"

"Don't be, Victor. You have all right to know everything about my history. It's me who should be sorry." Anita leaned closer to Victor. "I love you, Victor."

Victor gave her a kiss on her lips. "I love you too, Anita." _And I'll help you with finding your family_


	7. Chapter 6

Anita's Secret 2  
_**The Wedding is near!  
**__Chapter __6_

It was just a normal day at work. Doctor Doctor was just defeated and it looked like there was no other threat. Victor walked around in the U.Z.Z. H.Q. The whole night, he couldn't stop thinking about how he could find her family.

But that morning, he had an idea. Ray owed him a favour, so Victor decided to collect that favour. After the briefing, Victor made a visit to Ray and asked him if he could find Anita's family.

Just after the fight, Ray called Victor that he had some information. So now was Victor on his way to Ray, hoping that he had the right information.

"Victor!" suddenly sounded and Victor stopped. Ray was approaching him with a big smile on his face.

"What is it, Ray?"

"I have the address of Anita's family."

Victor smiled. "That's great!" he thought for a moment and he grabbed the little note that Ray was holding. "I think that I should pay them a visit right now." he looked to Ray. "Could you cover me? I want this to be a surprise for Anita."

Ray smiled. "I will cover you." he said and Victor rushed away. It would be a long flight to the US and he wanted to meet her family as soon as possible.

He looked to the address on the note one more time. This was it, the new address of Anita's family. The house was only surrounded by woods and it was in the middle of nowhere.

Victor took a deep breath and he walked up to the door. He was curious how the family would respond to his visit. He knocked on the door and a few moments later, a blond woman opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Victor Volt, I'm here for the Knight family."

The woman smiled. "My name is Jocelyn Knight, but I think you're here for Krista." she said and she let Victor into the house.

"Actually, I'm here for someone else." said Victor as he walked into the living room. In the living room were a young woman and a man with a big moustache.

Jocelyn sat down next to her husband. "Stephan, this is Victor Volt." she said and she looked to Victor. "What do you do for a living?"

Victor smiled. "I work for the organisation called U.Z.Z. Which is in some way something like the police." Victor didn't want to waist too much breath to explain about his work.

"Isn't U.Z.Z. stationed in London?" said Stephan and Victor nodded. "I remember something about it when we lived in London."

"But what is an English policeman doing here?" said the young woman. Victor figured that it had to be Anita's sister.

"I am here because I have news about Anita Knight."

A silence fell and Jocelyn looked to Victor. "You found Anita? Our daughter?"

Victor nodded and he walked to Jocelyn. "She is in London." he said and he handed her a small envelope. "These are plane tickets for London for tomorrow and her address is also in the envelope."

Stephan and Jocelyn looked to each other. They couldn't believe that their daughter was in London, the only place they didn't expect her to be. Jocelyn stood up and she gave Victor a hug. "Thank you for finding her." she whispered. "We'll go to London tomorrow."

Victor smiled and he walked away. The only thing left to do was to go back home and hoping that Anita would like the present he got for their wedding.

Two days passed without anything exciting happening. It was passed noon and Anita knocked softly onto Hannah's bedroom door. Hannah didn't feel too well and Anita decided to stay home for her. "Hey, Hannah." Anita looked to her daughter. She was already glad that Hannah wasn't that ill to throw up every now and then, so that was one thing less to take care of. "How do you feel?" Anita asked when she sat down onto the edge of Hannah's bed.

"Sleepy." was Hannah's only answer. "Your hand is cold, Mommy." she whispered when Anita felt Hannah's forehead.

"Sorry, sweetie. Do you want something to eat?"

Hannah shook her head. "I just want to sleep."

Anita stood up and she gave Hannah a kiss on her forehead. "Alright. Sleep tight and call me when you need me." she walked away and closed Hannah's door. She walked back down stairs, into the living room. She hoped that Hannah wanted to eat something, but since she didn't, Anita decided to go on with her list for the wedding. There were so many things to be arranged and not enough time to sort them all out.

Just when she sat down at the kitchen table, the doorbell rang. Anita let out a deep sigh and she stood up again. She walked to the front door and she opened it.

A long moment of silence fell. _This isn't possible__,_ she thought. "Mom, Dad, Krista? Is this…"

Jocelyn was the first one to react. "Oh, Anita, where have you been all those years? We were worried sick." she said as she gave Anita a hug.

Anita smiled and she felt the tears fall down her cheek. "I'm so sorry, for everything." Jocelyn let her daughter go and Anita stepped aside. "Why don't you come in, it's cold outside."

The reunited family walked into the house and it didn't take long before Anita had made some tea for them all. "Anita," said Stephan, "could you please tell us what happened?"

Anita nodded. "After our fight, Dad, I took the first flight back to London. When I got there, I went to Ileana. After a few weeks, someone from U.Z.Z. noticed me and they decided to give me a scholarship for a training to become an U.Z.Z. agent." Anita looked to her parents. "I never dared to call you, I was afraid that you didn't love me anymore. After I got to work for U.Z.Z., I never really thought about it. Work was taking all the hours I got. After a few years, I tried to call you, but I didn't get an answer. I tried few times, but I never got an answer."

Krista looked to her big sister. "Our house caught fire. There wasn't really a lot of damage, but it wasn't safe anymore for us to live there." Krista walked to Anita. "I'm just really happy that you are still alive, Anita." she whispered and she gave Anita a hug.

Anita smiled and she looked to her sister. "You look very beautiful, Krista. I really missed you. What happened to you these last years?"

Krista smiled. "I'm in my senior year right now, and then I'll see what will happen. And you're beautiful as well."

"I'm really glad to have you back Anita, and to see that you have a wonderful life here." said Stephan. He wasn't lying. He was really happy for her to hear all those things, but there were just a few things he was wondering about. "So you work for U.Z.Z. now."

Anita smiled. "I do, and I love to work for them. It's a dangerous job, but I love to do it."

Stephan smiled. "I'm glad you're doing such a wonderful job." he said. "And what about your fiancé?"

Jocelyn looked to her daughter is surprise. "You are going to get married? Why didn't you say so?" she jumped up and gave Anita a hug. "Who is your fiancé?"

Anita laughed a little bit. "He's wonderful, Dad." she said, answering his question first. "He cares about me and he respects me in every way."

Just when she wanted to tell her mother who her fiancé was, they heard the front door being opened and closed. "Anita, why are there suitcases in our hallway?" sounded from the hallway and Anita smiled a little bit.

"Mom, Dad, Krista, there is my fiancé," Anita stood up from her chair and she walked towards the hallway. "Victor," she said, when they bumped into each other in the doorway, "meet my parents and my little sister." Anita turned to her family and she looked surprised when she saw their shocked looks of their faces. She turned back to Victor. "What's going on?"

Victor smiled a little bit. "I don't want to spoil it, but I'm the reason why they're here, more or less."

"You are? But how?"

"Victor found us and he gave us plane tickets and a note with your address on it, so we could visit you." said Stephan and he smiled a little bit. "It's wonderful to see that you have such a caring fiancé."

Victor smiled. "Thank you, Stephan." he looked to Anita. "Did you tell them about…"

Anita shook her head. "Mom and Dad, there is…" she took a deep breath. She didn't know how to say it, but this time, _she_ wanted to be the one who would tell her parents about Hannah. "There is something you need to know."

Jocelyn walked to her daughter. "What is it, Anita?" she looked into Anita's eyes, and she noticed something. It was a mix between pride and hope. Hoping that her parents wouldn't mind the thing she was going to tell them about. Suddenly, Jocelyn got it and she gave her daughter a hug. "Honey, it isn't horrible to be pregnant. You could get married sooner or maybe after the baby is born. I think I can get used to the fact that I will be a grandmother soon."

Anita gave her mother a surprised look. "Mom, I'm not pregnant." she said and for a moment, it even looked like her mother didn't really like that answer. "I already have a daughter."

A silence fell and Jocelyn let Anita go. "You…you already…" Stephan walked to his wife and he supported her back to the sofa. "But, where is she?" Jocelyn asked when she got used to the idea.

Anita smiled a little bit. "Hannah didn't feel well last night, so we decided to let her stay home, and I would look after her." she looked to her parents. "I was afraid that you didn't want to know me anymore if I would tell you that I was pregnant, so that's why I didn't call you. I'm really sorry; I didn't want to keep Hannah away from you."

Stephan looked to his daughter. "It does explain all the drawings which are hanging in this room." The information Anita had just given them needed to be processed before he could say something.

"So, I'm an aunt already?" said Krista and Anita nodded. "Can I see her?"

Anita looked to Victor and he nodded immediately. "I'll check up on her to see if she's able to see the visitors." he said and he went upstairs.

"Anita," said Jocelyn, "it wasn't really nice of you to keep her away from us. I'm just wondering, is Victor the father?"

Anita shook her head. "Not that I know of. In fact, I don't even know who her father is." she said and she told her parents what happened some years ago. "I don't want to find him and Victor is such a wonderful father-figure. Hannah loves and respects him like he really is her biological father. And when we're married, he will be lawfully her father."

"Anita," sounded and Victor walked into the living room, with a sleepy Hannah on his arm, "meet our sleepy beauty."

Jocelyn walked to her granddaughter and she smiled. "She's a real beauty. Hey there, honey."

Hannah looked to Jocelyn. "Who are you?" she whispered.

"Hannah," said Victor and he looked to her. "meet your Granny."

"But that isn't Granny."

"You have two Grannies now." said Victor with a smile. "And twice times more gifts during the holidays." he whispered in her ear. "And you have a Grandpa and an Auntie as well."

"Cool," was the only thing Hannah said before she fell asleep again.

"I'll put her back to bed." said Victor and he walked out of the living room again.

"Anita," said Stephan and he walked to his daughter, "even though you ran away from us and you didn't tell us that you were pregnant, we are still happy to see that you have a wonderful life here and a wonderful future together with Victor." Stephan gave his daughter a hug and he looked at her. "As long as we are invited to the wedding."

Anita laughed. "Of course you are." she said and she looked to her family. "It's really wonderful to have you back."

The Knight family went to their hotel and Victor and Anita were alone in the living room at last. Hannah got a little bit better at the end of the night and she got a second chance to meet her grandparents and her aunt. From that moment, Hannah would call Anita's parents 'Granny and Grandpa Knight' and she would call Mildred 'Granny Volt'

"It was really wonderful to see my parents and my sister again." said Anita and she looked to Victor. "Thank you for this gift."

Victor smiled. "You're welcome." he said and he gave Anita a kiss on her lips. "It was nice to meet your family."

Anita leaned onto Victor's shoulder and she closed her eyes. "I wouldn't dream of a different partner than you, Victor. You are the best partner and lover in the world."

"And I wouldn't dare to even think of replacing you as my partner and fiancée."

* * *

_I know it's a crappy ending, but it's the best I could come up with..._


	8. Chapter 7

Anita's Secret 2  
_**The Wedding is near!  
**__Chapter __7_

It was just like any other day in spring. Like any pretty day in spring. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and it promised to be a beautiful day. And luckily for Victor and Anita, it was weekend. So they could wake up later that day and they could even take Hannah to the park.

Anita was the first one to wake up. It wasn't the sun or the singing birds that woke her, but something completely different. She had this terrible feeling that something was going to go wrong. No, something _was_ already wrong.

She stepped out of her bed and she grabbed her robe. While she put on her robe, she rushed to Victor's room. She knew that she could just go to Hannah's room. But Anita wanted to ask Victor to be with her, just in case her worst feeling was true. She knocked softly onto his door and she opened it. Victor was still asleep as she walked to his bed. "Victor," she whispered, hoping he would wake up. "Victor, wake up."

"Anita, please." sounded muffled. "Hannah isn't awake, we had a terrible fight with the reptogators yesterday and it's weekend. Just let me sleep for some more hours." They had a long working day yesterday and they were both happy that Mildred had some time to look after Hannah. When they came home from the fight, Hannah was already asleep. Victor and Anita wished Hannah good night before they went to bed.

"But it's about Hannah." said Anita and Victor turned towards her. "I have this terrible feeling that something happened to her."

Victor sat up straight and he looked to Anita. "What do you mean? Did you check her room yet?"

Anita shook her head as Victor got out of his bed. "I didn't want to do that, not without you." she looked to him while he grabbed his robe. "Just in case…"

Victor walked towards Anita and he looked into her eyes. "Nothing happened to her, Anita. You'll see, when we walk into her room, she'll be just sleeping in her bed."

Anita shook her head and she turned around. She couldn't just wait anymore, especially when Victor would start like that. Anita walked towards Hannah's bedroom, followed by Victor. She carefully opened the door and looked into the room. The room was dark, but there was just enough light to see that Hannah wasn't in her bed anymore. "This can't be good." Anita whispered and she turned towards Victor. "She isn't in her room."

"Well, maybe she is in the living room, watching cartoons or something like that."

Anita just passed Victor and she rushed downstairs. She ran into the living room, but Hannah wasn't there either. Anita started to panic, this wasn't something for Hannah. She looked to Victor, who walked towards her. "She's gone." Anita whispered and she felt the tears in her eyes. "Who could have…"

"Maybe she is…"

Anita didn't let Victor talk and she gave him a pretty hard punch on his chest. "She is gone!" she shouted. "Someone must have taken her away from us!"

"Anita, Anita calm down. We will call Ray and he will bring Hannah back to us." said Victor and he grabbed Anita's hands before she could punch him harder. Anita stopped punching him and she let herself lean against his chest. Victor placed his arms around her and he heard her softly cry. "Don't worry, Anita. Hannah will be with us soon and safe."

Victor and Anita were both sitting onto the couch, while Ray and his team were searching for clues. Anita was still sobbing and she wasn't able to talk to Ray, while Victor did his best to support her and tried to give as much information as he could remember about Hannah.

Ray looked to Victor and Anita. "We need you to stay home, in case Hannah returns back to home," he said. It was terrible to see his friends like that. Ray had never seen Anita so depressive and Victor so caring. "If anything comes up, if we find some new clues, we will contact you. But please, don't try to find her on your own."

He looked to Anita. If anyone would try to find Hannah on her own, it would be Anita. She might be the smartest one of the pair, but she was still the mother. And mothers could do anything and they would do everything to get their kids back safe.

Anita didn't say anything, so Ray looked towards Victor. "We won't." said Victor while he looked to Anita. "Maybe I'll just drive around the block, just in case."

Anita just simply nodded and Ray looked to Kowalski. "Kowalski, why don't you keep Anita company, while Victor and I are going to look for Hannah in the neighbourhood." Kowalski followed his order as soon as he and Victor walked out of the room. "I don't think we will be able to find Hannah here." said Ray after they stepped outside.

Victor nodded. "I know," he said, "but somehow, I just wanted to be sure that she isn't just playing in the street or even in the park." Ray could hear the sadness in his voice. The hope that Hannah was still safe and just playing somewhere, but Ray knew this wasn't true.

After Victor called him, Ray rushed towards the house as fast as possible. He and the team were still on duty, so it wasn't that hard to get the whole team towards the house. When they entered Hannah's room, they knew that she was kidnapped. Only a kidnapper could leave such a mess in the bedroom. Hannah's stuff was lying everywhere, books were thrown onto the ground, clothes were pulled out of her closet and her toys were just everywhere.

Ray looked to his friend and he placed a hand on Victor's shoulder. "Let's go. It will clear our head and maybe we will find something that will lead us to Hannah."


	9. Chapter 8

Anita's Secret 2  
_**The wedding is near!  
**__Chapter 8_

Somewhere, far away from London and far away from the worrying parents, a big, spider-looking base was standing in the middle of nowhere. The T.H.E.M. base, the arch-enemy of U.Z.Z., was now far out of reach of U.Z.Z.

Inside the base, two expendables were walking towards their leader. They just finished their job and now it was time to get an update from Doctor Doctor. They knocked onto the massive door and waited for the order to get inside. After they heard the order yelled from the other side, they walked inside. It was a massive room with long table in the middle of it. It was the Command Room of T.H.E.M. Here gave Doctor Doctor her commands to her troops and gave them an order every now and them between two missions.

"Orange Nine and Green Four are here for your orders, ma'am." said the expendable with the orange helmet, which had a big nine on it. The expendables looked to their boss, who was sitting at the very end of the table.

"Good." said Doctor Doctor. She stood up from her chair and looked to her expendables. "How is she?"

"Asleep, ma'am, just like you ordered." said the expendable with green helmet and a big four on his helmet.

"Excellent. Just keep her unharmed and asleep, and everything will be ours soon!"

The expendables looked to each other and Orange Nine looked to his commander. "Ma'am, what are you planning to do with her and who is that girl?"

Doctor Doctor gave him one of her devilish laughs. "That girl is the daughter of Victor Volt and Anita Knight! The agents who always try to stop us and now it's time to stop them. We will trade the little girl for the Secret Thing, so I want her to be alive!" the expendables nodded and they walked away.

Doctor Doctor sat down again. A couple of days ago, one of her expendables found out about the daughter of her two biggest enemies. She would never have thought that Victor and Anita could be married for that matter, let alone that they would have a daughter. _Maybe they aren't even married and kept their daughter a secret for the rest of U.Z.Z.,_ thought Doctor Doctor. That could be even better. They wouldn't risk their 'secret-love-life' for something they could get easily themselves. A mother would do anything to keep her children safe, even if she had to confess to one of the biggest crime in the world. Doctor Doctor's smile grew wider and stood up again. The day after tomorrow, they would go to a secret hiding place and confront Victor and Anita with the mission of their lives. Steal the Secret Thing so nobody would find out about their daughter. This was one of her best plans ever.

It was lunchtime and Orange Nine and Green Four sat down at a table. They were arguing about something when an expendable with a red helmet with a big five on it sat down at their table.

"So, what's going on guys?" he said when he sat down. He took off his helmet and he ran with his hands through his black, curly hair. "It was a tough day today, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, something like that, Red Five." said Orange Nine while he gave Red Five a suspicious look.

"What wrong with you, Orange Nine?" said Red Five when he noticed that Orange Nine was giving him that strange look. He looked to Green Four and noticed that he was also giving him that strange look. "What are you looking at guys?"

"Have you seen the girl?" asked Green Four and Red Five shook his head. "Orange Nine and I were just talking about how the girl does look like Agent Knight, but not like Agent Volt."

"So, what has that to do with me?"

"Do you remember that you told us at one of your drunken nights that you slept with a girl before you joined T.H.E.M.?"

The eyes of Red Five went big. "Did I tell you guys about that?" it was one of his best kept secrets. Just before he joined T.H.E.M., he went to a bar and he met a young girl. One thing came to another and they ended up in his bed that night. "But what has that all to do with me?"

"Think of it!" said Orange Nine. "It's been almost six years ago since you joined T.H.E.M. If you start to count back, you might be the one who got U.Z.Z. Secret Agent Anita Knight pregnant!" Orange Nine almost shouted out the last part of the sentence.

"Shut up!" hissed Green Four and he looked to Red Five. "That girl does even looks like you, just a little bit that is."

Red Five looked at them and started to laugh. "Nice try guys, but I'm not falling for that." He could have known it that the guys would tease him once he would give them this kind of information. "Try it next time around the first of April; see if I would fall for it then."

"Well, you can see it with your own eyes, because you will have to guard her after lunch." said Green Four and Red Five looked at him. "Then you can tell us again that she doesn't look like you."

Red Five just shrugged, but he started to become curious about this little girl. _What if she really is my daughter?_

Red Five looked around him. The hallway was empty; every expendable was now on guarding duty or had to train. He started to doubt. He didn't know if he could do it. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

The room where they put the little girl was dark. There was just a bed and a small lamp, but nothing more. On the bed was a small girl. She was fast asleep, maybe that was because Doctor Doctor had her drugged. It was the only way for Doctor Doctor to keep the girl quiet.

Red Five walked into the room. The words of his friends were still bugging him. If they were right, she could be his daughter. But why didn't he know about that? Why didn't the agent… _Of course, she's an U.Z.Z. agent and I am a T.H.E.M. expendable__,_ he thought and he turned on the light. Soft blond, curly hair appeared in the light and it felt for Red Five that his breath was taking away.

_This couldn't be, this can't be, she cannot be my daughter!_

But the more he thought that, the more he started to believe the opposite. It might sound strange, but he felt some kind of connection with her. There was no other choice, this girl was his daughter. And Doctor Doctor kidnapped her. _It's time that the girl goes back to her parents._

But the remaining question would be: How was he going to bring the girl back to the archenemies of his boss?


	10. Chapter 9

Anita's Secret 2

_**The wedding is near!**_

_Chapter 9_

The night fell and Anita was in the kitchen. How much she wanted to think of anything else, she just couldn't stop thinking about Hannah. She knew that every agent on U.Z.Z. was working on that case and she knew that they were working hard to find her, but it didn't make her stop worrying. In fact, it made it worse. She couldn't work before Hannah would be back with her and Victor. Victor was on the road the whole day, hoping that Hannah would have escaped her kidnappers and went back home. But he still couldn't find her.

_Come on, Anita__,_ she said to herself, _it won't take long before Victor comes home and he needs something to eat. He spent the whole day outside to find your daughter, so you should thank him for that in the shape of a good decent meal__._

She heard the door going open and she turned around. Hoping to see Victor carrying her little girl; to hear her sweet voice saying that she missed her. Anita hoped that she could finally hold her daughter near. Victor walked into the kitchen and his eyes said more than enough. It was too much for Anita, she couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry, Anita." said Victor as he walked up to her. "I've searched everywhere, but I couldn't find her."

"I'm not blaming you, Victor." Anita looked to Victor, with her eyes filled with tears. "I just wished we had been more careful."

Victor just said nothing and he placed his arms around her. "If we all knew this would happen, we would have been more careful. But we didn't know and I know that…"

Anita looked up towards her fiancé. "Should this cheer me up? Because it isn't working."

"What I tried to say was; we will know that Hannah will be safe home soon." Victor saw her tears falling down her cheeks and he wiped them away. "It will be alright soon." the doorbell rang and Victor looked away. "Maybe sooner than we thought." he gave her a kiss on her lips and he rushed to the front door. "Who knows…" he whispered to himself as he opened the door. But there was no U.Z.Z. agent who was holding Hannah. There was a civilian man with black hair, a black moustache and a small black beard. Victor gave him a surprised look. "Can… Can I help you?"

The man smiled a little bit. "Well, I think it'll be the other way around. I think I can help you."

Victor's eyes went big. "Excuse me?"

The man let out a deep sigh. "I know where your daughter is." he said. "I can explain everything once I will be inside."

Victor just nodded and he let the man inside. "You can wait in the living room while I'll get my fiancée." he said and he walked to the kitchen. "Anita," he started as he walked into the kitchen. He saw that Anita was busy with preparing dinner, "you can stop making dinner."

Anita turned around. "What are you talking about? We haven't eaten something since hours."

"I know that, but there is someone who claims that he knows where Hannah is."

Anita rushed passed Victor, towards the living room. But in the door opening, she stood still. _No, this cannot be…_ She felt a little bit light-headed. There was no way that this was possible.

"Anita, are you alright?" asked Victor. He just walked up towards her when she fainted. He could just catch her before she would hit the ground. He carefully took her to her chair and he went back to the kitchen to get a wet towel. After he got one, he placed it carefully onto Anita's forehead.

"Ow, my head." said Anita after a few moments. She gave Victor a faint smile. "Thank you." she whispered and then she looked to the unwanted visitor. Everything came back to her. All those memories she remembered from that one night that changed her life. "Who is he?" she asked Victor, trying to hide her feelings.

The man stood up. "I haven't fully introduced myself." he said. "My name is David Smith." he looked to Anita. "I think we have met before."

Anita faintly nodded. "I think we have indeed."

Victor looked from Anita to David. There was something going on, but he couldn't figure out what. "Would you mind to tell me where you two have met?"

Anita stood up and she looked into Victor's eyes. "Victor," she whispered, "meet Hannah's biological father." Anita turned towards David. "So you know where Hannah is?"

David nodded, not sure where to begin. He decided to start at 'their' beginning. "After we met, Anita, I joined T.H.E.M. They paid me good to join them, so I figured it could be a good job. Today, however, Doctor Doctor did the most terrible thing I could image. She kidnapped… well… our daughter." he wasn't fully sure how Victor would react to these words, but he didn't fully hear his daughter's name.

"Her name is Hannah." said Anita as she looked to David. She noticed that he didn't fully hear her name and she figured that he had the right to know his daughter's name. "Where is Doctor Doctor?"

"Somewhere in Germany, in the Black Forrest, I believe. Is her name Hannah?"

Victor decided to sit down in his chair and let this be David's and Anita's conversation. He was just trying to figure out how it all could have happened when Anita asked him something. "I'm sorry, Anita. I wasn't really paying attention."

"I asked you if you were coming with me to Germany." said Anita. She wasn't going to call Ray for this matter. She wanted to do this herself. She wanted to rescue her daughter, with or without Victor's help.

Victor looked into Anita's eyes and he stood up again. "I won't let you go…" he started, "on your own." he continued when Anita was about to protest. "Even though she is your daughter, soon she will be my daughter too. It's better that we go there together, just like in our U.Z.Z. missions."

Anita smiled and she gave him a kiss on his lips. "Thank you, Victor." she whispered and she looked to David. "What are we going to do now?"

David smiled. "Well, I do have a plan." he said and they started with their plan.

It was far after midnight when two expendables walked through the corridors. They were both not really happy with their night shift. They tried to change shifts, but nobody wants to work at night.

"I just don't see why Doctor Doctor wants a night shift." said one expendable. "I mean, we're in the middle of a big forest, where no-one will look for us."

The other expendable nodded. "But, on the other hand, she pays us double for the night shift."

The first expendable looked with shock to his friend. "She pays you double?" he said, just when a third expendable walked around the corner. "Halt!" The third expendable looked up. "Name and reason for being here!"

"Red Five and I need to guard the little girl." said the third expendable and the other two looked at him suspiciously. "I changed shift with the one who would be guarding her, so I would have the day off tomorrow."

The two expendables just shrugged and they continued their conversation. Red Five walked through the corridors and stopped in front of Hannah's cell. _And now hoping that no-one will pass by…_

While David Smith went back into the Spider Base, Victor and Anita waited outside. David was carrying a tracking device, so when he stood still, they would know where they were keeping Hannah.

Victor placed his arms around Anita's waist. He noticed that she was shivering because of the cold night, so he figured that this would keep her warm until they could get into action. Their suits weren't really warm and comfy, but it was the best thing to wear when they were going to rescue Hannah. "What are you thinking of?" he whispered in her ear as he placed his head down on her shoulder.

"About Hannah." Anita whispered back to him. "I just hope that she is alright." she looked at him and she gave him a faint smile. "I'll be glad when we're back home and Hannah is back with us."

Victor said nothing. If they weren't on a mission now, he would have taken Anita on a nice long walk through the woods. The full moon was shining and it lit up the woods beautifully. And the stars were just amazing to see. "Anita," he said after a little while, "when we're married, I'll take you to a place far away from civilisation. Where we can see the stars each evening and where there will be nobody within a couple of miles."

"What about Hannah?"

Victor smiled. "She's coming with us, but she will be asleep when we are going to see the stars."

Anita turned around and she looked to Victor. "Do you want to take Hannah with us on our honeymoon?"

Victor gave her a surprised look. "I didn't even know that you wanted to go on a honeymoon." Their honeymoon was something they didn't discuss. They wanted their wedding to be perfect first before they would think about a honeymoon. "But when we're going on a honeymoon, I wouldn't mind to take Hannah with us."

Before Anita could say a thing, her communicator went off. She looked to the screen and noticed that David was standing still. "We'll talk about this later, it's time to move."

Victor and Anita followed their communicators towards one of the very ends of the base. Between them and David was a small room; the room where T.H.E.M. was keeping Hannah. "Did you bring your laser gun?" said Victor while he looked to Anita. Anita nodded and they grabbed their guns. They started to shoot laser beams towards the wall. It took a while before the hole was made, but it didn't take them too long to make a hole that was big enough for them to go through. "You'll go to Hannah," said Victor, "I'll wait here to make sure that nobody will see us outside."

Anita just nodded and she rushed into the base. After a few moments, she was back outside, holding a sleeping Hannah in her arms. "Let's go before they'll see us." she whispered and they rushed away to their sky-bikes. Finally taking Hannah back home.

Days had passed and their lives were back on trail. They told Ray that an expendable took her to them and said to them that 'kidnapping Hannah was the lowest thing Doctor Doctor had ever done'. Luckily for them, it seemed that Ray believed that story. The best thing of all, Hannah didn't remember a thing about it.

"Mommy,"

Anita looked up. It was her day off, since she wanted to finish her list for the wedding and make some calls already for some preparations. Hannah was home from school and she was drawing something right next to her mother at the kitchen table. "What is it honey?"

"I had a strange dream."

"About what?"

Hannah looked to her mother. "There was this bad man. He was wearing something weird and he took me away from you and Daddy."

Anita looked to her daughter in surprise. "What happened after that, Hannah?"

"I don't know. But then you and Daddy were flying with me over the sea."

Anita chuckled. "Well, dreams are strange things Hannah." she said as she gave Hannah a kiss on her cheek. "Maybe it means that your Mommy and Daddy will rescue you from every bad-guy in the world, just like every other Mommy and Daddy would do for their children." She took a peek to Hannah's drawing. As far as she could tell, it supposed to be her and Victor, both wearing a cape like Superman. Hannah saw them as a superhero, what could a mother wish more from her child?

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Anita walked to her front door. "Hello, again."

Anita blinked with her eyes. "David?" she said and David nodded. "If you want to, you can come in."

David shook his head. "I won't be staying here for long." he said and he looked at her. "I just want to say goodbye to you. And I'm sorry."

Anita gave him a surprised look. "For what?"

"That I made you pregnant and…"

Anita stopped him. "There's no need to be sorry. Hannah is the best thing that happened to me, just like Victor's proposal. I love every moment that I had with her, so in some way, I think I should thank you."

"In some sick and twisted way, maybe." said David. "But anyways, I'm happy to know that I have a daughter. Because of her, I quit T.H.E.M."

"You did? But what are you going to do now?"

David smiled. "I'm not really sure about that, but who knows? Maybe I'll find my own love of my life and I'll start a family with her." David took a deep breath. "It was nice to know you, Anita. I wish you the best of luck with Hannah and Victor."

Anita gave him a smile back. "Good luck to you too, David."

David just nodded and he turned around. He heard the door close behind him and he looked through the window just one more time. Hannah was standing there in the middle of the room. It was nice to know that he had a daughter, but he also knew that she was better off with Victor and Anita then with him.

"Take care, little girl…"


	11. Chapter 10

Anita's Secret 2

_**The wedding is near!**_

_Chapter 10_

A beautiful day in summer. But not just any beautiful day, it was Hannah's birthday.

It was pretty early in the morning when Anita just stepped down the chair. She got out of bed earlier than normal to decorate the room with festoons and balloons.

Normally, she would decorate the room the night before, but she didn't had the strength for it after their long and hard fight at U.Z.Z.

"You shouldn't do this on your own." sounded when she stood on the ground. Victor wrapped his arms around her waist and he smiled. "It looks wonderful." he gave her a kiss on her cheek before he continued. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Anita smiled. "I figured I could do this on my own." she said and she turned around in his arms. "And you fought hard yesterday." she gave him a kiss on his lips. "So, I decided to let you sleep."

"Hm, you fought hard yesterday as well, Anita."

Anita chuckled and she tried to get out of Victor's grip. "Let me go, Victor, it's time to wake up Hannah." Victor let Anita go and she gave him a kiss on his cheek before she walked out of the living room.

Victor decided to start with the pancakes already, since Hannah loves them.

When he just made a few, Anita walked into the kitchen. "Well, Hannah is awake." she said and she looked to Victor. "I'm really curious how Hannah will react to our surprise for her."

Victor chuckled. "So am I." he said as he finished a new couple of pancakes. "How did she react to the news that she would have pancakes for breakfast?"

Anita laughed. "She couldn't wait to be dressed and be sitting at the kitchen table." Just when she said that, Hannah rushed into the kitchen. "Happy birthday, sweetie." said Anita and she gave Hannah a hug.

Victor walked towards Hannah and he gave her a hug as well. "Happy birthday, Hannah." he said and Hannah sat down onto her chair. He grabbed the pancakes and placed the plate on the table. "Pancakes for the birthday-girl."

"Thank you, Daddy!" said Hannah and she gave Victor a kiss on his cheek. "Where are my gifts?"

Anita chuckled. "You'll have to wait for them, Hannah." She had no idea that her daughter could be this impatient. "After Daddy and I come back from work."

Hannah looked up from her pancakes. "But you would be home for my birthday..." she looked to her parents and she saw them smiling.

"And you are coming with us." said Victor and he knelt down to Hannah's level. "You are coming to our workplace."

Hannah's eyes started to light up. For the last year, Hannah had been asking her mother when she could come along with Anita. And now, she finally got to see the place. "When are we going?"

"After we finished breakfast..."

It was a quiet day at U.Z.Z. Agents were at their training or they were on the stakeout. Just like on every other normal quiet day.

Only, it wouldn't be a real quiet day the rest of the day.

Anita walked into the H.Q., Victor and Hannah would follow after her, when Hannah would have finished her ice cream. Even though Anita wouldn't have let Hannah eat an ice cream in the morning, she only allowed it because it was Hannah's birthday. "Ah, Anita, how nice to see you at work. But I thought it was Victor's turn to work this weekend."

Anita looked up. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't see Changed Daily coming. Since she and Victor announced their engagement to their colleagues, U.Z.Z. allowed them to work part-time in the weekends. The one weekend, the one would work, the other weekend the other. So there would be at least one at home, taking care of Hannah. "It's Hannah's birthday today, so we are taking her with us to our work." said Anita with a smile.

Changed Daily smiled. "Ah yes, the famous Hannah. I started to wonder when I would see her."

Anita chuckled. "Well, Victor and Hannah will be here soon. Hannah is still finishing her ice cream."

Both Anita and Changed Daily turned around when they heard the door being opened and closed again. "Well, Hannah, this is Mommy's and Daddy's workplace." said Victor as he carried the birthday-girl into the hall. Suddenly, he turned around, facing the door again. "And now you have seen that, we are going back home." he said with a big grin.

"Dad-dy!" Hannah laughed. "I want to see more!"

Victor turned towards Anita. "What do you think, Mommy? Should we show her more?"

Anita laughed and she decided to play along Victor's game. "Well, alright. But only because it's her birthday."

Victor placed Hannah onto the ground and she rushed towards her mother. "Thank you, Mommy." she said and she gave Anita a hug.

"You're welcome, honey. Besides, we promised you that you could see this."

Hannah looked to Changed Daily, but she was so impressed by his appearance, that she didn't dare to ask him something. "This is our boss, Hannah." said Victor as he stood still next to her. "Because he is so important, his name has to be a secret, so we call him 'Boss' or Sir."

"Wow." was the only response Hannah could give. "I'm Hannah."

"Nice to meet you, Hannah." said Changed Daily as he knelt to Hannah's level.

Hannah smiled. "Nice to meet you too, sir." she turned around to Victor. "Can we go on now?"

Victor chuckled. "Of course we can."

"Anita," said Changed Daily while Victor and Hannah walked away from them, "there are some things we need to talk about."

Anita looked to her supervisor, but she knew what he was talking about. Once Victor and Anita would be married, both of them had to find a new partner. But they were both against that. There wouldn't be a better chemistry between two different people than there was between Victor and Anita. "You know how we think about that situation, sir."

Changed Daily nodded. He knew that Victor and Anita were against it and so was he. "I talked to the highest boss of U.Z.Z. And he reckons that it is the best thing to let you two work together as a team."

The boss knew about Anita's situation, which was very surprising to Changed Daily. Victor and Anita were allowed, just like every other agent who was a parent, to get the weekends off and to stay at home when the children would be home.

Anita smiled when she heard that. "That's wonderful, but I don't think Victor and I want every weekend off. I'll talk to him about that, but I think it's the best that we continue with what we have now."

"I couldn't agree more. But there is something that I want to know.

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell us about Hannah?" Changed Daily wasn't really surprised when he heard about Victor and Anita's relationship. He had always known that something like that could happen someday. But he was surprised when he learned about Hannah. He was even more surprised that his bosses did already know about Hannah.

Anita gave Changed Daily a little smile. "I didn't want to be treated differently, only because I am a mother. In the weekends, Mildred was there to watch over Hannah, so that wasn't a problem." she looked to Victor and Hannah, who were running through the hallways. "But I have to admit that it feels wonderful not to keep her a secret anymore."

Suddenly, Changed Daily's communicator went off and he looked at its screen. "I'm sorry, Anita, but I have to go. They need me at a meeting for the rest of the day."

Anita smiled. "Good luck, sir." she said and Changed Daily walked away. "So, where are we going to?" she asked Hannah when she and Victor rushed towards her.

"How about the Control Room?" said Victor and he looked to Hannah. "You can meet some really cool people there."

"Okay!" said Hannah and she ran into the next hallway.

It didn't take them long before they reached the Control Room.

Hannah was amazed when she saw all those computers and other technical stuff the agents used.

And her visit didn't go unnoticed. The agents didn't mind to answer her questions and they were happy to show her how it all worked.

"She could be a great agent, Anita." suddenly sounded and Ray walked to the couple, who were standing some feet away from Hannah.

Anita smiled. "I am sure she will be, but I'd rather don't want to think about it."

Ray nodded. "I can understand that." he looked to the couple. "How are things between you two?"

"Daddy!" sounded just before Victor could answer.

Victor smiled. "I'll tell you about it in a minute." said Victor before he walked towards Hannah.

"Things are good." said Anita after Victor left the little group. "We are still preparing the wedding, so we have some arguments every now and then. But other than that, everything is wonderful between us."

Ray looked how Victor explained something to Hannah. "She's a beautiful girl, Anita." he said and Anita smiled.

"She's perfect."

"This is Special Agent Ray, Hannah." said Victor as he and Hannah walked to Ray and Anita. "He is the boss of a group of Agents. And a rank lower than Mommy and Daddy."

Ray gave Victor a dangerous look, but he knelt down to Hannah's level. "Nice to meet you, Hannah." he said and he gave her a little smile. "Do you like it here, Hannah?"

Hannah nodded and she looked to Ray. "Can I call you uncle Ray?"

Ray's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Well... sure, why not?" he said and Hannah gave him a hug. Then, she left the group once again and Ray stood up again. "She's really a nice girl."

Time flew and soon it was time for lunch. Victor and Anita took Hannah to the canteen. They had visit every other room that was important for Victor and Anita. Rooms like the Briefing Room and the Training Room. And after a long time of pleading from both Hannah and Victor, they even went to the sky-bike Storage Room.

"Why don't you grab a seat while I get something to eat?" Victor looked to the ladies and he turned around again. He had something big planned for the lunch and it would be a big surprise.

Anita just shook her head. "Well, you heard it, Hannah. Let's find a place for us." and they went to an empty table to wait for Victor and their lunch.

"Mind if I come and sit with you girls?" a female voice said.

Anita looked up and she saw Agent Kowalski standing there. "Well, I don't mind it," she looked to Hannah, "how about you, Hannah?"

Hannah smiled and she shook her head. "But who are you?" she asked and Kowalski gave her a big smile.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." Kowalski extended her hand towards Hannah. "I'm Kowalski and I'm a good friend of your parents."

"I'm Hannah." said Hannah and she looked to Kowalski. "Can I call you auntie?"

Kowalski laughed. "Sure, why not?" she said as she sat down. "Auntie Walski, sounds good."

Anita chuckled and she looked to her friend. "So, how was work for you today, Auntie Walski?"

"Nothing much really. But I did hear that you brought your girl with you to work." said Kowalski and she looked to Hannah, who had a conversation with one of the U.Z.Z. Agents. "She's ever cuter in real life."

Anita just nodded and suddenly, she saw Victor walking towards their table. "Happy birthday, Hannah!" he said and after he said those words, a big birthday cake was brought into the canteen.

Hannah's eyes lit up. "Is that for me?" she said as she rushed to the big cake.

"It's all for you, Hannah." said Victor. He sat down next to Anita while the agents sang 'Happy birthday'. "So, what do you think of my surprise?"

Anita shook her head. "How did you get the chef so far to make such a big cake for Hannah?"

Victor gave her a big smile. "He owed me one, a big one." Hannah rushed back to Victor and thanked him for giving her a big cake. "You're welcome, honey." he said and he gave her a kiss on her forehead. "But Mommy has another surprise for you." Victor whispered in her ear.

"Really? What is it, Mommy?"

Anita smiled and she looked to Hannah. "Now you're six years old, you can go to karate classes."

Hannah let out a squeal. "Thank you, Mommy!" she said and she gave her mother at least a couple of kisses. "You will be coming to my classes, right?"

Anita laughed. "Every other Saturday, honey. Don't forget that your Daddy and I have to work on Saturday too." Anita started to hug Hannah. "And there is one other small surprise."

"What?"

"Granny and Grandpa Knight will be watching over you next Saturday, together with Auntie Krista." Anita's parents didn't get the time to be with their granddaughter on her birthday, but they could manage a week off the next week. And even Krista could come with them.

"Thank you, Mommy." Hannah whispered. "This is my best birthday ever!"


	12. Chapter 11

Anita's Secret 2  
_**The wedding is near!  
**__Chapter 11_

It had to be one of the most quiet days in a certain house. Three people were still in bed and two of them didn't even have a reason to set their alarms.

But there was one alarm that kept on going, and it looked like it wasn't going to stop soon.

Anita groaned. She just got out of her bed, because it was her day off. The summer holidays already started for Hannah, so now either Victor or Anita had to stay at home for Hannah. And now, while she could stay in bed longer and he had to work, Victor let his alarm ringing. "Victor Volt," she said as she opened the door of Victor's bedroom, "you turn that thing off before I throw it out of the window!"

Normally, she wasn't this cranky, but there was a good reason for it. That day, she would go to a bridal store for her wedding dress. And she wanted some peace before the madness would start.

Victor groaned and he looked to his alarm. "What time is it?" He didn't sleep well that night. It was caused by the same nightmare that had been haunting him the whole week.

Anita shook her head and she turned the alarm off. "Time to go to work, Victor." she looked at him and helped him up his feet. "Is there something wrong, Victor?"

Victor gave her a little smile. "Just promise me you won't get a black wedding dress, Anita."

Anita chuckled. A few days ago, U.Z.Z. had a fight with T.H.E.M. And together with the knowledge that Anita would get a wedding dress, Victor had this strange dream ever since. In his dream, Anita would walk down the aisle in a black dress. And at some point, Anita would turn into Doctor Doctor. Anita knew about that and she figured that it was really funny, even though Victor couldn't really laugh about that.

"I promise you that I won't get a black wedding dress, Victor." she said and she gave Victor a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, now go back to bed, it's still early in the morning."

Anita smiled. "Good luck at work, Victor." and she went back to her bedroom to get dressed and be ready and awake before the other women would be there.

* * *

It was around ten o'clock when Anita and Hannah were both sitting at the kitchen table. Because the alarm awakened Hannah too, the women decided that they should make some cookies to kill the time.

"Mommy," Hannah said as Anita stood up, "can I get a dress too?"

Anita smiled and she grabbed the plate with the cookies. "Of course you can." she said as she placed the cookies into the oven. "It'll be your big day too." Hannah gave her a big smile and the doorbell rang when Anita turned on the oven. "Why don't you go and open the door? It'll probably will be Granny or Auntie Krista."

"Okay!" said Hannah and she rushed towards the front door. "Auntie!" she said as soon as she saw Krista standing there.

"Niece!" said Krista with a big smile. Even though she had seen Hannah a couple of times, it was still hard to believe that she was actually an aunt. "Where's your mother?"

"She's in the kitchen, making cookies. Where is Granny?"

Krista laughed. "She'll be here soon, she's parking the car." she turned around and noticed Jocelyn getting out of the car. "Why don't you wait for Granny to come in while I go to the kitchen?" when Hannah agreed with it, Krista walked into the house. She had to agree that her sister had it all. A nice house, a nice fiancé and a wonderful daughter.

"Good morning, sister." said Krista as she walked into the kitchen. "How are you?"

Anita laughed and she walked to Krista. "I'm alright, Krista. How are you?"

Krista smiled. "Just figuring out what I have to do now I finished school." Just before Hannah's birthday, Krista got her diploma and now she didn't know whether she wanted to continue school or go to work. Just like her sister, she knows a lot about karate and she did already had a job as a karate trainer for kids.

"Well, as long as you follow your heart." said Anita when Jocelyn walked into the room. "Hello Mum."

"Hi honey, ready for your big day?" said Jocelyn as she gave her daughter a hug.

Anita chuckled. "Well, it is just my wedding dress we are going to buy." Anita looked around her. "Where is Hannah?"

"I believe she saw Mildred coming as well, so she waited for her at the front door." said Jocelyn, just when they heard the front door getting closed.

"Hello everyone." said Mildred with a smile and she looked to Anita. "So, ready for the most beautiful dress you are going to wear in your life?"

Anita laughed. "Now we're all here, let's go before I get more nervous then I already am."

* * *

Together with her family, Anita walked into the bridal store. The moment Anita walked into the store, an older woman walked towards her. "Ah Ms. Knight. I see you brought your family with you." the woman said with a smile. "So, ready to show your dress?" What nobody knew, was that Anita went to the store before. She made an appointment for trying a dress and she asked if she could take her family with her. And she figured that now she already was in the shop, she could look for a dress already. And she found one.

Anita gave the woman a little smile. "Not yet. I let my mother and mother-in-law pick a dress to, to see what they want me to wear." she looked to the women. "Mom, Mildred, this is Mrs. Breckenridge."

Jocelyn shook Mrs. Breckenridge's hand. "I'm Jocelyn, mother of the bride."

Mrs. Breckenridge smiled and she looked to Mildred. "That makes you the mother-in-law."

Mildred nodded. "My name is Mildred." she looked from Mrs. Breckenridge to Anita. "Did you already pick a dress?"

Anita nodded. "But I want you to pick a dress too. Just for fun." Who knows, maybe her mother or mother-in-law picked one she actually liked more than her own dress.

Mildred and Jocelyn looked to each other and shrugged. "Sure, why not?" said Jocelyn and she walked towards the wedding dresses.

After Mildred decided to find a dress as well, Mrs. Breckenridge looked to Anita. "Do you want a cup of tea?"

Anita smiled and she sat down onto the couch. "I'd love to have one." she said and she looked to her sister and daughter, who were searching for their own dress. Anita and Hannah discussed what colour the dress should have. Anita didn't mind it if Hannah wanted a white dress, since the wedding would be in the winter and any other winter colour would do too. Hannah didn't want to have a black dress, so that was one concern less.

"Here you go." said Mrs. Breckenridge and she gave Anita a cup. "So, how long are you and your fiancé together?"

Anita smiled. "Almost a year now, but I know him for four or five years." she looked to Mrs. Breckenridge. "It's not that we hesitated our wedding, but we'd never really told each other what we felt for each other until last year." Anita looked to Hannah and smiled. "And he is a wonderful father for my daughter."

"Anita," suddenly sounded and Anita looked to Krista, "what do you think of this dress, for me?" Krista showed Anita a white dress with a golden waistband. The band was held together with a silver flower on the side.

"It looks beautiful!" said Anita with a big smile. "Why don't you already try it on? It'll take a while before either Mom or Mildred has a dress."

Krista smiled and Mrs. Breckenridge showed her the fitting rooms. "You have a nice sister." said Mrs. Breckenridge when she walked back to Anita.

Anita chuckled. "She's a true sweetheart. And she loves her niece enough to spoil her when my family comes to visit us."

Just when both Mildred and Jocelyn walked to Anita and Mrs. Breckenridge with a dress in their hands, Krista walked out of the fitting room. "So, what do you think?" Krista turned around and she looked from Anita to her mother.

"You look beautiful!" said Jocelyn with a big smile. "You look like a princess."

Krista laughed and she looked to her niece. "What do you think of it?"

"You look great!" said Hannah.

"Thank you, honey!" said Krista and she gave Hannah a hug. "I'll take this off and we'll find a beautiful dress for you." and Krista walked back to the fitting room.

"Well, we found a dress for you." said Mildred and she looked to her daughter-in-law. She was more curious about which dress Anita picked.

Anita smiled and she took the dresses. Then she looked to Mrs. Breckenridge. "Would you like to help me with them?"

"Certainly." Mrs. Breckenridge stood up from the couch and together with Anita, she walked to the fitting rooms.


	13. Chapter 12

Anita's Secret 2  
_**The wedding is near!  
**__Chapter 12_

While Anita and Mrs. Breckenridge walked to the fitting rooms, Jocelyn and Mildred sat down onto the couch and they looked to each other. "So, whose dress would she pick?" Jocelyn asked. There were so many things she actually wanted to ask Mildred about, but she didn't know where to start.

Mildred smiled. "I think she'll pick her own dress." she said and she looked to the tea pot and the clean tea cups. "Do you want some tea?"

Jocelyn nodded and Mildred poured in some tea. "So how did Anita meet you?"

Mildred gave Jocelyn a cup. "I met Anita once she came to the group for pregnant students. I worked there voluntary as a mother and U.Z.Z. agent to tell the young couples about the life of a secret agent and their home life. Anita came to me and she told me about what happened to her. She said that, besides her best friend, she didn't really have a mother who could be with her at doctor appointments. And I was happy enough to go with her." Mildred took a sip from her tea. "Besides that, Victor took her home once they were partners."

"So Victor could have known about Hannah for years?"

Mildred nodded. "But Anita didn't want me to tell Victor about Hannah. She wanted to do that herself, once she was ready for it."

Jocelyn smiled. "I bet Victor is really great to her and Hannah." Of course, Anita didn't want to stop to talk about Victor and how sweet he always was. But Jocelyn was curious if his own mother was thinking in the same way.

"He is really sweet to them. The moment he told Anita that he loves her, he decided to stay at Anita's home, so Hannah could have a full-time father."

Jocelyn wanted to ask something more when Anita walked towards the two women. "What do you think?" she said. She was wearing a strapless, long and ivory dress. On the sides of the dress were silver flowers embroidered. The satin fabric fitted tightly on Anita's body, because of the mermaid silhouette.

Jocelyn stood up. "Wow, that's really beautiful." she said as she looked to her daughter. She wiped a tear away as she hugged Anita. "I can't believe that I can see you getting married."

Anita smiled a little bit and she looked to Mildred. "What do you think?"

Mildred gave Anita a smile back. "I think it's a beautiful dress, but I don't think you will be able to walk comfortably in that dress."

Jocelyn let Anita go and she looked to the dress more critically. "You're right, Mildred. It isn't really handy to walk in this dress."

"Well, I'm glad we all agree with that." Anita turned around to the fitting rooms, while Krista walked back to her mother.

"I love the dress, Anita. But you don't walk so easily with it!" Krista called after Anita, and she started to laugh. "It would be something if she would trip over the dress when she would be walking down the aisle."

"Krista, please." said Jocelyn as her daughter gave her the dress. "Be nice to your sister."

"I am nice to her." said Krista with a big smile. "I'm going to see what Hannah is up to." and she walked away again.

Jocelyn shook her head and she looked to Mildred. "It's as if Anita hadn't been gone for seven years."

Anita mostly talked about her and Hannah, but never about Victor's family. "How are things between Victor and his sibling?"

Mildred gave Jocelyn a little smile. "How much did Anita tell you about Victor's family?"

"Almost nothing."

"Let me tell you something about my family." said Mildred and she looked to Jocelyn. "Some long years ago, I worked for U.Z.Z., just like Victor and Anita. I met my husband, Lionel Volt, there. A few years after Victor was born, Lionel was send to a different dimension."

"Wow, you raised Victor on your own?" Jocelyn was impressed by the story. She'd seen Mildred just a couple of times, but never really wanted to ask where her husband was. She was afraid that she would touch a tender spot. "I'm sorry to hear..."

"Well, there is still a possibility that he will come home. Maybe even before the wedding." Mildred looked towards the fitting rooms. "I really hope that he will come back home soon."

Jocelyn smiled. "I know that he will come home." she said, trying to comfort Mildred a little bit.

"So, here is the second dress." said Mrs. Breckenridge and Mildred and Jocelyn looked up.

"What do you think of this one?" said Anita as she walked towards the women. She was wearing a white, silk and long wedding dress. The sleeves are off the shoulders and little silver flowers over the body of the dress.

"Oh Anita, you look beautiful!" said Jocelyn and again, she stood up to hug her daughter.

"Mom, your tape is on repeat." said Anita, when Jocelyn repeated the almost same line about her being beautiful. "What do you think of the dress?"

"It's beautiful too."

Anita heard some doubt in her mothers voice and decided to ask Mildred about it. "What do you think?"

"It looks nicer on paper than you wearing it." said Mildred. "I guess your dress will be perfect for you."

Anita smiled and she walked back to the fitting rooms for her last dress. "Thanks for the honest opinion!" she called back.

Mildred just shook her head. "It's a great thing that she agrees on fitting the dresses in stead of buying them like that."

Jocelyn chuckled. "I had the same thing when I married her father. I found this beautiful dress in the store, but when I tried it on, it looked ridicules on me." she sat down onto the couch once again, just when Krista and Hannah walked towards them.

"Look Granny, I found a beautiful dress!" said Hannah and she showed them a small dress.

"Why don't you try it on? Then we can see if it fits you." said Mildred and Krista looked to her niece.

"I'll help you, Hannah." she said and they walked away to the fitting rooms.

Jocelyn smiled and she looked to Mildred. "I can't wait to see Anita's dress. My little girl is finally going to get married."

Mildred gave Jocelyn a smile back. "I know the feeling, Jocelyn. My little boy is getting married to the girl he had loved so long."

Jocelyn chuckled and she sighed. "It won't take long before that happens. Just five more months." suddenly, she remembered something. "What about Anita's dress?"

Mildred gave her an incomprehensible look. "What about the dress?" she had no idea what Jocelyn was talking about.

"Shouldn't we pay for it?"

"Both the half of the price-tag, you mean?" said Mildred and Jocelyn nodded. "Well, I don't see why not, but Anita has to agree too."

Jocelyn smiled. "And otherwise we'll pay for Hannah's dress instead." just when she said that, Hannah and Krista walked towards them. "Oh Hannah, you look beautiful!"

Hannah smiled. She was wearing a white, tulle dress with no sleeves. The skirt had little, dark-red spots on it and there was a dark-red waistband with a big ribbon on the back. "Do you like it, Granny?" she said to Mildred when Mildred didn't say anything.

Mildred swallowed and she stood up. "You look like a princess, honey." she whispered as she walked towards Hannah. She had never seen her granddaughter so beautiful before. "I love the dress, Hannah." she said as she started to hug Hannah.

"Where's Mommy?" Hannah asked and she looked to her grandmothers.

"You look really pretty, Hannah." sounded behind her and Hannah turned around. There was Anita, in the dress she originally picked. It was a white, long sleeveless dress. The bustline was ruffeled with in the middle a large flower, which had the shape of an Amaryllis, and ruched fabric until the waistline. The skirt had ruffled layers. "So, what do you think of it?"

Both Mildred and Jocelyn stood up. "Anita, this is really your dress." said Mildred and she looked Anita. "It looks beautiful."

Anita smiled. "Thank you, Mildred." she said and she gave Mildred a hug.

"You look like a princess." said Hannah as she looked to her mother. "A really pretty princess."

Anita chuckled and she knelt down to Hannah's level. "And you look like a pretty princess too." she whispered and she gave Hannah a hug. "I think you should wear this dress on the wedding." Anita stood up again and she looked to her mother, who hadn't say anything at all. " Mom, what do you think?" When Anita showed her first two dresses, her mother was the first one to react, but now Jocelyn hadn't say a word.

"Anita," Jocelyn whispered, not able to say anything, "I don't have any words for this. You should be wearing this on your wedding day."

Anita gave her mother a hug and looked into her eyes. "I'm glad you love it." she whispered and she wiped her mother's tears away. She turned towards Mrs. Breckenridge and smiled. "I'll take this dress."

"And we'll pay for it." said Jocelyn and when Anita wanted to protest, Jocelyn didn't let her. "The rest of your day will be expensive enough. Let us mothers pay the dress."

Anita shook her head. "Sure, why not?" she said and she walked away, together with Hannah and Mrs. Breckenridge.

Mildred smiled. "That is one thing..."

"And now the rest of the list before the wedding can actually start." Jocelyn laughed as she finished Mildred's sentence.


	14. Chapter 13

Anita's Secret 2  
_**The wedding is near!  
**__Chapter 13_

It was the last day in August and Victor step out of his bed. It was one of the warmest nights, even though it was the end of summer.

Because of the warm night, Victor couldn't sleep. But that wasn't the only thing that was wrong. He'd felt something weird. It felt a little bit like an earthquake, but it wasn't that. It felt... wobbly.

Suddenly, he got it. _It can only be..._ he thought and suddenly, the eyes of his teddy started to light up. "Dad." said Victor as he rushed to his teddy. "Dad, is it you?"

"Victor," sounded from the teddy and Victor grabbed the teddy bear, "Victor are you there?"

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Son, the Wobblemen are going to earth!" said Lionel and Victor just nodded. "I'm able to open a Dimension gate. But not long enough for me to come out. I need you to come into Dimension Ten."

Victor thought for a moment. He knew that Anita would kill him if he would do that, on the other hand, it could mean that his father would be with him at his wedding. "Give me the coordinates, Dad."

Lionel gave Victor the coordinates. "The gate will be opened at ten past ten! So don't be late, son."

"I won't be, Dad." said Victor and the eyes of the teddy bear became normal again. "I'm getting you out of there."

* * *

The next morning was an early morning for the women in the house. Both Anita and Hannah got up early. It was one of the last holidays for Hannah and it was Anita's time to stay home. So they decided to do something useful that day and they figured that they could go to one of the gardens not far away from their home.

"Mommy," said Hannah and Anita looked up. She was busy preparing breakfast for Victor, since he still wasn't out of his bed, "did you feel the earthquake?"

Anita gave Hannah a surprised look. "What earthquake?" Anita tried to remember when that could be. As far as she knew, there wasn't an earthquake, or she didn't feel one. It was very rare that England had an earthquake.

"Tonight! I felt an earthquake!" said Hannah and she looked to her mother. "Really, Mommy!"

Anita shook her head. "I think you dreamt that, Hannah."she said and she went on with the last preparations. "I think you should drag your Daddy out of his bed, sweetie. Otherwise he'll be late for work."

"She doesn't have to." sounded sleepily and Anita looked to Victor. "I'm already awake."

"Are you sure?" said Anita as she walked towards him. "You look pretty..."

"Messed up, I know." said Victor and he gave her a little smile. "I couldn't sleep because of the warmth that night."

Anita shook her head and she grabbed Victor's plate. "I don't think you should go to work today."

Victor sat down onto his chair and smiled. "No, I go to work. I don't think it'll be busy today, so I can get some sleep there."

"I hope you're right." said Anita and she sat down onto her chair. "Well, we won't be home until five o'clock."

Victor looked up in surprise. "Where are you going to?"

"We're going to the gardens, Daddy!" said Hannah and she gave Victor a hug. "I can't wait to see all the pretty flowers!"

Victor smiled and he gave Hannah a kiss on her cheek. "Well, I hope you have fun then." he said and he started with his breakfast.

"See you tonight." said Anita and she bended forward to give him a kiss. "Don't rush yourself and don't do foolish things."

Victor smiled. "I won't." he said and he gave Anita a kiss. "I'll see you tonight." Anita and Hannah both left the kitchen and Victor smiled a little bit. "I know you will love your surprise tonight."

* * *

At ten o'clock, Victor was at the place his father told him to be. He told his boss that he needed to take care of something and he could go.

It would be the first time in some long time that he could see his father again. And he couldn't wait to see him again.

Exactly ten minutes past ten, a dimension gate opened and Victor took a look into the gate. He saw a lot of Wobblemen, but he couldn't tell who could be his father.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed him and pulled him into the Tenth Dimension. "What.. Who...?" Victor couldn't understand what was going on.

"Be quiet Victor, it'll save your life for now." said a voice, which sounded very familiar to him. "Let's go!"

Victor went after the man who saved him and not too much later, they were both standing in a hiding-place. "Thank you, Dad." said Victor and he looked to his father. "You look good."

Lionel Volt smiled and he looked to his son. "You don't look bad either." he said and he gave Victor a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, I just hope I can get you out of here now. Mom can't wait to see you back home."

"I can understand that." said Lionel and he gave Victor a suit. "Now get changed before the Wobblemen suspect something."

Victor pulled on the suit, just like his last visit to the Wobblemen. "What's going on, Dad?" he said once he was in his suit.

"The Wobblemen are making a machine that will make a dimension gate that will be large enough to get all of the Wobblemen to earth."

Victor just nodded and he thought of something. "How did you get me here, without the other's knowing?"

"I'm part of a testing team, so I had to see if it worked alright." Lionel walked towards the group of Wobblemen. "It won't take long before they will go to earth."

"And we will be the firsts who are going up." said Victor and Lionel nodded.

"Being part of the testing team, also means that I have to go with the first group of Wobblemen." Lionel and Victor walked to the first group, which were waiting for the instructions. "We stay quiet until we are on earth. We might have to fight, but I guess that U.Z.Z. will be standing ready for the Wobblemen."

Victor sighed. "I hope so." he said and he listened to what one of the Wobblemen had to say. After the speech and the sheering, the machine went on and the first group of Wobblemen went towards earth. A small hundred of the men entered earth, with Victor and Lionel at the end of the group. Once the Wobblemen had reached earth, Lionel turned around and with steady hand, he threw something to the machine. It hit the right button and the machine started to explode.

But it had one downside too. All Wobblemen knew they had a traitor in their midst. And it didn't take them too long before they knew who the traitors were.

Both father and son started to fight against the hundred Wobblemen.

At some point, Victor got the chance to take off his suit and to call Ray for backup. "Ray, we need a big army of U.Z.Z. agents!"

"Why?" sounded from the other side.

"The Wobblemen are on earth and they are trying to take over!"

"We are on our way, just try to keep holding on!"

Victor shut down his communicator and he looked around him. "Dad, where are you?" It was difficult to find his father in the sea of orange suits.

"I'm alright!" sounded, not far away from him and Victor fought his way towards his father. "Are they coming?"

Victor nodded and he gave a Wobbleman a nice kick and made him fall down. "I just hope they won't take too long!"

"Me neither! Something tells me that it might take a while before we win this war."

* * *

And it did take a while. After Ray and his army of U.Z.Z. agents had joined Victor and Lionel in their war against the Wobblemen, it would take some long hours before they were finally winning.

At the end of the war, both Victor and Ray were surrounded by the Wobblemen. And before Victor knew it, he felt a sharp pain in his right leg and the world turned black to him.


	15. Chapter 14

Anita's Secret 2  
_**The wedding is near!  
**__Chapter 14_

Anita looked outside her living room window. It was almost dinner time and Victor wasn't still home. Most of the time, when a mission took longer than normal, Victor would call. But he didn't do that this time. _What if something happened to him..._ Anita started to wonder, but she shook that thought away. They would have called her if something bad happened to Victor.

"Mommy," suddenly sounded and Anita turned back, "when are we going to eat something?"

Anita smiled. "Well, what do you think of choosing the menu of tonight? Or, no, even better. Why don't you pick the restaurant we are going to eat tonight."

Hannah's eyes grew big. "Fish and chips!" she said and Anita chuckled. Fish and chips were one of the many things Hannah loved. Once in the few weeks, they went to one of the nearest family-pubs where they made the best fish and chips in the neighbourhood.

"Alright, we will just wait for Daddy for a few more minutes and otherwise we'll go without him." It was rarely that Anita and Hannah went out without Victor, but if they didn't know where he could be, they couldn't warn him that they were going to have dinner without him.

After a few minutes, Anita figured that Victor had more than enough time to come home or at least call them. "Why don't you put on your coat, Hannah?" said Anita. "I'll see if I can get your father to answer the phone." Just when Hannah rushed away, Anita's communicator went off. "Finally!" she said as she answered her phone. "Hannah and I were waiting for you to answer that darned thing."

"Anita," sounded and Anita looked to her screen. She figured that it had to be Victor, not Ray.

"Ray? Why are you calling me?" When she didn't hear anything, she had made the link herself. "Good Heavens, is Victor alright?"

"I don't know." she heard Ray say and she fell down onto the chair. "We had a big fight with the Wobblemen and when the fight was almost over, Victor was hit by one of the Wobblemen. He fell down right in front of me; I couldn't tell if he was just hit with a blunt object and unconscious or if something worse happened to him. I took him to the medical bay and they rushed him into the OR. I don't know what's happening in there. But I do know that you need to come now!"

"I'll be right there." she said and she stood up again. _Why does he has to be so stubborn now?_ she wondered and she walked towards the hallway. "Hannah," she said and Hannah turned towards her mother, "the fish and chips have to wait."

"Why?"

Anita took a deep breath. "Daddy is in hospital." she whispered and she knelt down towards Hannah's level. "We are going to see how he is."

Hannah's eyes went big. "Is he going to...?"

Anita saw the tears in her daughters eyes. "I don't know, honey. But I know that we will going to see him now." she stood up again and she grabbed her coat. "If your father is alright, I'm going to let him sleep on the couch after we're married." She said it more to herself than to Hannah, but Hannah heard it anyways.

"Poor Daddy." she said and she looked to her mother. "He's in pain."

Anita smiled. "Alright, I'll think about it." she said and she grabbed the keys of her sky-bike. "Come honey, we'll take the sky-bike today."

Hannah's eyes became even bigger. "Really?" she said. She had never been with the sky-bike before, because her mother said it was too dangerous.

"Really." said Anita. A few weeks earlier, Professor Professor had made a children's seat onto her bike and she figured it would be the best time to try it. She had tried it before, with a dummy, but not with her daughter. "I won't go too hard or too high."

But Hannah didn't mind. She was going on her mother's sky-bike!

* * *

After a few minutes, Anita rushed into the medical bay of U.Z.Z. At the information desk were both Kowalski and Ray waiting for them. "What..." Anita started and she looked to her friends.

"We don't know, Anita." said Ray and he looked at her. "They sent us away from there and we decided to wait for you here."

"Is Daddy alright?" Hannah asked as she looked to the grown-ups. She had no idea what they were talking about and she wanted to know if her Daddy was alright.

Kowalski knelt down to Hannah's level. "We don't know, Hannah." she said and she gave Hannah a hug. "But they will tell us soon."

"Can we sit down somewhere?" said Anita and Ray took her to a bench not far from the OR. "How did the Wobblemen get here anyways?"

"We are told that they made a machine to get to earth and..."

"Who told you that?"

Ray looked to Anita. "When you get married, Anita, you'll have a father in law who is attending at your wedding." Even though it sounded much better in his head, Anita knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Victor rescued his father?"Anita stood up and she walked towards the doors which led to the OR and some rooms.

"Anita!" Ray tried to stop her, but Anita was already unstoppable.

"Miss Knight," suddenly sounded and Anita stopped, "your fiancé is right here." The doctor pointed to a room, right across the hallway.

"How is he?" Anita asked, hoping that he was still alive, so she could kill him if necessary.

"His leg was broken so badly, that we took him to the OR to take care of it immediately. Other than that, he needs lots of rest and he won't be able to work the next three months at least."

"I'm just wondering, doctor," said Anita, before she entered the room, "how long would it take to heal a broken arm?"

"Eight to ten weeks, but Victor doesn't have a broken arm."

"Yet."

The doctor looked in surprise to Anita, but then it hit him. "Ms. Knight, you can't..." but the door slammed closed before the poor doctor could finish his sentence.

Anita walked to Victor's bed. For a moment, she felt tempted to hit his broken leg, but she knew that it would be too much for Victor. She just sat down next to his bed and looked how he slept. She knew that Victor would do anything to help his father, but she just couldn't understand why he didn't ask for help. From her or someone else.

"Anita?" sounded weary and Anita looked up.

"Victor, are you awake?" said Anita as she stood up.

"Yes, sort of. What happened?" Victor tried to sit up, but he didn't quite manage it. "And why can't I feel my right leg?"

"You've been attacked by the Wobblemen and you broke your leg." Anita pushed him softly back down. "Apparently, someone forgot to tell me that he was going to rescue his father."

Victor gulped, he knew what his fiancée was capable of. "Anita, I did it for us, for my mother. For Hannah."

Anita just simply gave a 'Hmpf' and sat down again. "You could have told someone about your ridiculous plan."

"Well, it's too late to argue about that, Anita." Victor looked to Anita and he knew that she gave up the fight. "Where's Hannah?"

Anita smiled. "She's with Ray and Kowalski." she stood up and gave Victor a kiss on his cheek. "At least I have a good excuse to let you stay on the couch the next months."

"What? Why?" said Victor as Anita walked towards the door.

Anita turned back to him and smiled. "Because you won't be able to walk upstairs with a broken leg."

As Anita opened the door, a couple showed in the door opening. It was Mildred and she had a man with her. He was around Mildred's age, had a big orange moustache and orange hair. "Anita," said Mildred with a big smile, "they brought Lionel home!"

Anita looked to the man. "It's nice to meet you, sir, but I need to go now." and she walked away.

Mildred just smiled and they walked towards Victor. "How are you, honey?" she asked and she gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Just a broken leg, Mom. And maybe some bruises too." Victor looked to his father. "You look good, Dad."

Lionel smiled. "Thanks to the 'Unwobbler' from Professor Professor." he looked to Victor. "Thank you, Victor. For saving me."

Mildred looked from her son to her husband. "You were... and you..." Mildred shook her head. "And you are sure Anita isn't mad?"

Victor gave her a little smile. "She was mad, alright, but it won't last long." he looked to his father. "What did Mom tell you already?"

Lionel smiled. "Nothing too much, really. But she did mention a wedding. Who is the lucky lady?"

"You just met her, Dad."

Lionel blinked with his eyes. "You mean... Wasn't she your partner?" Lionel remembered that he had seen her the last time Victor tried to save him.

"She still is. Her name is Anita Knight and we are going to get married in December."

"Well, I'm glad you found someone who will share the rest of her life with you." said Lionel and he sat down. "So, the things between you and Anita, are you two planning a family yet?"

"Lionel!" said Mildred and she looked to her husband. "You don't ask things like that!"

Victor chuckled and the door went open. "So, we are going to the pub alone." said Anita and she walked towards the bed.

"Hey Hannah." said Victor and Hannah gave him a hug. "So, you are going to the pub together, without me?"

Hannah nodded and she looked to Lionel. "I'm Hannah!" she said with a big smile.

Lionel smiled. "I'm Lionel." he said and he looked to Victor. "What a sweet girl."

"Yes... Well, Dad, meet your granddaughter."

"My... Grand... Daughter?" Lionel looked back to Hannah, who was now chatting with Mildred. "You mean that you..."

"Sort of." said Victor and he looked to Hannah. "Hannah, meet Grandpa Volt."

"I have two Grandpas now?" she said and Victor and Mildred nodded.

Anita stood up and she gave Victor a kiss on his lips. "We'll come around tomorrow, Victor." she said. "You need your rest now."

Victor smiled and he looked to Hannah. "Be nice to your Mom, honey." he said and he gave Hannah a kiss on her cheek.

"Get well, Daddy." said Hannah and both Anita and Hannah walked out of the room.

"We are going to leave you alone too, Victor." said Mildred and she stood up. "Are you coming, Lionel?"

"I'll be right with you." said Lionel, and as Mildred left the room, Lionel looked to Victor. "You and Anita have a daughter already?"

"Well, sort of." said Victor. He didn't quite know how to explain it to his father, but he had to know it anyways. "Hannah is my stepdaughter."

Lionel gave Victor a surprised look. "You mean that she isn't your biological daughter?"

"Yes, Dad, Hannah isn't my biological daughter, but I love her like she is my own."

Lionel just shook his head. "I don't understand the things nowadays." he let out a sigh. "Get well soon, Victor."

"Thank you, Dad."


	16. Chapter 15

Anita's Secret 2  
_**The wedding is near!  
**__Chapter 15_

It was a warm morning when Lionel opened his eyes. His very first night back in his own house, in his own bed and next to his own wife. Lionel turned around and he frowned when he saw the empty spot next to him. _I did sleep next to Mildred last night, didn't I?_

Just when he stepped out of bed, the door went open and Mildred walked into the bedroom. "How did you sleep, Lionel?"

Lionel smiled and he went closer to Mildred. "It was wonderful to be next to you again, honey." he gave her a hug and looked into her eyes. "I missed you, Mildred Volt."

Mildred gave him a little smile. "I missed you too, Lionel." she whispered before Lionel started to kiss her.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Lionel asked after the kiss.

"Oh, you will see, Mr. Volt." said Mildred and she gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Your breakfast is waiting for you."

Lionel got dressed and he walked downstairs. He walked into the dinner-room and sat down at the table. "Why don't you want to tell me what we are going to do?" he asked as Mildred placed his breakfast on the table.

"Because it's a surprise." she answered and she sat down next to him. "I truly missed you, Lionel. I'm really glad you're back."

Lionel smiled and he looked at his wife. Yesterday, when he first saw her again, he could see the true disbelief in her eyes. She couldn't believe that her husband was finally back, and he couldn't believe it either. But he was back, and he wasn't going away. "Well, I'm not planning to go away ever again." he leant forward and gave Mildred a kiss. Suddenly, he started to smile. "Do you still make those mustard cakes?"

Mildred laughed. It was one of the long last memories they ever had. Somewhere, at the beginning of their relationship, Mildred and Lionel made a cake together. But somehow, Lionel misread the labels. So instead of the 'custard', he grabbed the 'mustard'. They were both pretty surprised when they tasted the cake, but after a few bites, they got used to the taste of it and mostly made the cake for fun. "I've made it a few more times while you were gone, so I wouldn't forget our wonderful times together."

"So you still know the recipe then." said Lionel with a devilish smile. "I can't wait to taste it again."

"I will make it as soon as I can." The doorbell rang and Mildred stood up. "I'll be back soon"

Lionel finished his breakfast and he looked to the newspaper. He figured that he could read some news, while Mildred was at the front-door. When Mildred still didn't return after a few minutes, he started to wonder what took her so long. _Maybe it's one of her best friends at the door, and now Mildred tries to get rid of her,_ he figured and he continued reading the newspaper.

Just when Lionel finished the newspaper, Mildred walked back into the dinner-room. "Do you want some more tea, Lionel?"

"I thought you would never ask."

Mildred chuckled and she walked back to the kitchen. "I'll bring it to the living room." she called to him and she disappeared into the kitchen.

Lionel stood up and he walked to the living room. But once he reached the living room, he stood still when he saw what Mildred's surprise was. Anita and Hannah were both sitting on the couch in _his_ living room. "Erm... Good morning." he said. _Mildred must be... What on earth is her plan?_

"Good morning, Grandpa Volt!" said Hannah and she jumped off the sofa. She rushed up to Lionel and gave him sweet puppy eyes.

Lionel gave her a little smile and knelt down. "Good morning, Hannah." he said and he allowed her to give him a hug. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Where is Granny gone to?" asked Hannah, before Anita could answer.

"She's in the kitchen." said Lionel and Hannah rushed to the kitchen. Lionel stood up and he sat down next to Anita. "I still want an answer."

"Well, first of all, I'm not a suspect, so you don't have to interrogate me." said Anita and she looked to her father-in-law. "Second, it was Mildred's idea, so we could get to know each other better."

"Well, that says a lot." said Lionel. He rather wanted to be alone with Mildred that day, but he couldn't just send Anita away, especially now she was going to be Victor's wife soon."

"So, what do you want to know?" Anita asked and she gave him a little smile. "You can ask me a lot."

"Alright, how long are you and Victor engaged?"

"Seven months, but we know each other for almost five years now."

"And Victor lives together with you already?"

"We sleep separately."

"And how did you get pregnant?"

Anita took a deep breath. Hannah was just in the other room and Anita always figured that Hannah was too young to hear the full story. Afraid that Mildred and Hannah would come back before she finished her story, she decided to tell Lionel the short version. "When I was seventeen, I went home with the wrong guy. Few months later, I discovered I was pregnant. I raised Hannah practically on my own, and I was lucky that Mildred was more than willing to help me out. Last year, Victor found out about my little secret. He told me that he had always loved me and he didn't mind that he would get a daughter, once he would marry me."

"So, Victor sees Hannah as his own daughter, then?" Lionel asked. He had to admit that he didn't expect a story like that.

Anita nodded. "I have to admit that I had loved Victor ever since I met him for the first time. So I was really happy when he told me that he felt the same for me and that he loves Hannah as his daughter."

Mildred walked into the room with tea and biscuits. "Hannah is a great help." she said with a big smile. "She helped me to arrange the cookies on the dish and to place everything on the tray.

Anita laughed and she looked to Hannah. "I'm happy to hear that you are such a great help to your Granny."

Mildred poured the tea in the cups and she looked to Anita. "Did you already visit Victor this morning?" she asked as she reached a cup to Anita.

Anita shook her head. "The doctor told me that he needed a lot of rest, so I called him this morning and told him we would come around noon."

"Well, you can come with us as we go to Victor." said Lionel. If Mildred really wanted him to get to know Anita and Hannah better, he figured that this would be the best opportunity.

Mildred gave him a surprised look. "I think Victor wouldn't mind that." she said and she gave Lionel his cup of tea. "And you can come along in our car."

Anita smiled and she looked to Mildred. "But you'll have to go to our home first, so I can pick up his clothes and other things he will need."

Hannah looked to her grandparents. "Can I play outside?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" said Mildred and Hannah rushed outside. "But don't go to the street, honey!" Mildred knew she didn't have to warn Hannah, but she still wanted to be sure that Hannah wouldn't go out of the garden. "Do you want to have lunch with us, Anita?" Mildred asked Anita once Hannah was gone.

"I would love to." said Anita and she took a sip from her tea. "That is, if you two don't have any plans for today."

Mildred shook her head. "Besides, Lionel and I have the rest of our lives to be together."

Anita stood up to place her cup onto the coffee-table, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." she said with a smile. "Maybe it's Hannah." and she walked away.

"So, what do you think of them?" Mildred asked as she sat down onto the sofa, next to her husband. She was curious what her husband thought about their granddaughter and daughter-in-law.

"Anita is a nice woman and Hannah is a true sweetheart." said Lionel. "Victor is a lucky guy to have such an understanding wife."

"They both love each other, that's all what matters."

"Granny, who is Mommy talking to?" Hannah walked to her grandparents. She came into the house via the back-door, since she closed the front-door behind her.

Suddenly, two voices came from the hall. Which meant that whomever Anita was talking to, it meant that they didn't agree with something.

Lionel stood up. "I'll go and see if everything is okay." and he walked to the front-door. At the door was Anita, together with a tanned, dark-haired and heavy man.

"Alphonse, I'm telling you for the last time. I don not want to see you ever again. So don't come near me, or I will..."

Alphonse smiled. "Come on, Anita. Just one more date. You know, for old times sake."

Lionel walked forward and he looked to Alphonse. "I think that the young lady asked you to leave. Besides, you are not allowed to date her."

Anita turned towards Lionel. "Lionel, I can handle this myself." she said, but Lionel didn't leave her alone.

"I don't think so, Anita. You are going to get married and when this man will hurt you, I will hurt him." He had to confess that it sounded better in his head, but he figured that the man would be getting scared by now.

Alphonse looked to Anita. "You are going... to whom?"

"None of your concern, Alphonse." said Anita, just when Hannah walked into the hall.

"Mommy, are you coming?"

Both Anita and Lionel turned around and they looked to her. "Honey, Mommy is busy right now." said Anita and she turned back to Alphonse. "You have just one..."

Before Anita could even think of finishing her sentence, Alphonse interrupted her. "You have a daughter?"

"Yes, you have a problem with that?" That startled Alphonse. And he seriously needed to think about that. But he didn't response fast enough. "Apparently, you do have a problem. Therefore, I bid you goodbye and farewell." She slammed the door into his face and she turned towards Hannah. "I'll be right with you, Hannah. Why don't you go back to Granny?"

Hannah nodded and she walked back to the living room. "Who was that man, Anita?" Lionel asked when they were alone.

"An old boyfriend. Alphonse is a sculptor and I dated him once or twice. The last time I dated him was before Victor and I got together. I haven't heard from him ever since and I wasn't eager to get back in touch with him."

"Did you tell him before that you never wanted to see him?"

Anita nodded. "I did, after our date. I wanted some time alone and I told him that I didn't want to see him for some time. I just hope that he will stay away from me for the rest of my life."

Lionel figured that Anita just didn't want to talk about it any more and he decided to leave her alone about that matter. "Come on, if that guy ever comes back at you, you just call me and I will take care of it. Either the easy or the hard way."

"I will be alright, Lionel. I'm a strong woman and I won't need your help." Anita walked into the living room. "Alphonse will stay away from me."

"Everything alright?" Mildred asked once Anita and Lionel sat down again. "Why did it take you so long?"

"Nothing to worry about, Mildred." said Anita and she drank her tea. "And what did you wanted me to ask, Hannah?"

"Can we buy Daddy a gift when we visit him?"

Anita smiled. "Of course we can, sweetie. But only because you're such a sweet daughter to him."

* * *

Lionel walked into the hospital room. Anita, Mildred and Hannah were looking for a last minute gift for Victor. So Lionel figured that he would go ahead.

"Good afternoon, Dad." sounded from the bed and Lionel smiled.

"Good afternoon, Son." said Lionel and he sat down onto a chair next to the bed. Victor looked a lot better than the day before. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been worse." said Victor and he looked to his father. "Where is Mom?"

"In the hospital gift-shop, together with Anita and Hannah. Your mother set me up today and made me listen to Anita's history."

"Dad! Please tell me you just said it like that so you can get a rise out of me!"

Lionel smiled. "Yeah, I did. You found a wonderful woman, Victor. She's really sweet and even Hannah is a loveable girl."

Victor let out a deep sigh. "I'm glad about that, Dad." he said, just when Mildred, Anita and Hannah walked into the room.

"Daddy, are you awake?" Hannah asked as she went to the bed.

"Yes, I'm awake." said Victor and he helped Hannah onto the bed. "So, do you have something for your poor Daddy?"

"You can get a kiss from us." said Anita and Hannah gave her father a kiss. "And your stuff." Anita showed Victor a bag and she looked at him. "You look a lot better."

Victor smiled and he kissed Anita. The kiss seemed to last for some minutes and Lionel smiled. _This love will last for ever. _

* * *

_I have to admit, it's much better if you update your story every time you finish a chapter...  
I hope that I can keep my promise the next time..._

Only Hannah Knight belongs to me and a friend of mine

Sara Lenau.

_The rest belongs to _(C)BBC and Tony Collingwood

_xxx'jes  
Eszie_


	17. Chapter 16

Anita's Secret 2

_The wedding is near!_

_**Chapter 16**_

Autumn just started. Well, that was what the calendar said. But the weather felt completely different. It was still sunny and Anita spent some time in the garden that day. Because Victor was still recovering from the surgery, Anita didn't have to work every weekend. So she decided to enjoy every free minute of it.

"Here you go."

Anita looked up from her magazine and she gave Victor a little smile when he placed a glass of wine next to her. "Thank you, Victor." she said and she placed her magazine away. "How was your day?" Victor, Mildred and Lionel went to the stores to find the perfect suit for the wedding.

The big hindrance wasn't the fact that Mildred could be picky sometimes, but that Victor had to use his crutches to get somewhere.

"It went alright." said Victor as he sat down next to her. He hated the crutches more than anything else. Even though the doctor told him that he should use it every time, but Victor was too stubborn for that and he didn't have much troubles with walking. "At least I have a suit."

Anita shook her head. "It's been only a month ago since you broke your leg, Victor." she looked to him as he sat down onto a garden chair. "You need to use them, even though you are going to the garden."

Victor sighed. He told her enough time before that he didn't feel any pain when he was walking around. At least not when he went from the living room to the garden. "Anita, do you have any idea for the invitation cards?" he hoped that this subject would let Anita forget about his leg.

Anita took a sip from her wine. "A picture of the three of us would be nice." she said and she looked to Victor. "But I don't think we do have a picture with the three of us, in the winter."

Victor gave her a surprised look. "Why in the winter?" But when he saw her staring at him, he figured it out. "Ah, because we are going to get married in the winter. So, what is your plan then?"

Anita smiled. "I have an old friend, who could help us out." she grabbed her communicator and dialled a number. "Hi Laura, it's Anita."

While Anita had her conversation with her friend, Victor just looked at Anita. He still couldn't believe that he was going to marry her. But within four months, he would be Anita's husband and Hannah's father. "That reminds me, I have to find out how the adoption works."

Anita gave him a disturbed look. "Yes, next Saturday is fine, Laura. I see you then." and she hung up. "What did you say, Victor?"

"Oh, I just remembered that I had to look up how the adoption thing works." Victor grabbed his glass and took a sip. "But you are going to Laura next Saturday?"

"No, _we_ are going to Laura next Saturday. She owed me one and she has some time next Saturday to get a nice winter picture."

"Good to know." Suddenly, Victor got an idea. He stood up and he walked to Anita. "I love you." he whispered and he lifted her up.

"Victor! What on earth are you doing? You shouldn't..."

Victor laughed. "Let me be in love!" he said and he looked to Anita. "I can't tell you how much I love you, Anita Knight."

Anita just shook her head and Victor placed her back onto the ground. "You are one strange man, Victor Volt." she said and she leant closer to him. "And that's why I love you." she whispered before she gave him a kiss on his nose. "I'm going to make dinner. You stay here in the garden and don't walk before I brought you your crutches!"

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

The week passed and Victor, Anita and Hannah walked to a single building, not far away from Victor and Anita's neighbourhood.

The door went open and a copper-blond woman appeared in the door opening. "Anita Knight!" she said when she saw Anita. "How are you?"

Anita smiled. "I'm great." she said and she looked to Victor. "Victor, this is Laura Siena. My oldest and best friend. She helped me when I got back to London after the fight with my father." Anita looked back to Laura. "And this is my fiancé, Victor Volt. And of course our daughter, Hannah."

Laura shook Victor's hand and she knelt down to Hannah's level. "Well, nice to meet you two." she stood up again and walked into the building. "I have prepared a lot for this picture, so I hope you will love it."

They all walked inside the building and they walked through the corridor, to the studio. The walls of the corridor was decorated with different kinds of pictures. Wedding pictures, family photos and even pictures of landscapes.

"You took all these pictures?" asked Hannah and she looked to Laura, who started to nodded. "You are really good."

"Well, thank you." said Laura and she opened the doors of her studio. "Well, what do you think of your winter-wonder-land, indoors?"

The whole studio was covered with fake snow. And there were fake snowmen, fake reindeer and even a fake camp fire.

"It's great!" said Hannah and she rushed to the fake reindeer. "Can I have one like this too?"

"You have a cat at home, Hannah." said Victor and he walked towards Hannah. "Besides, I like a living reindeer more. A reindeer like you." Without a warning, Victor started to tickle Hannah.

"Mom! Daddy is...Daddy! Stop it!" said Hannah between her laughs.

Anita just rolled with her eyes. "Unbelievable." she said and she looked to Laura. "This is a normal Saturday for me."

Laura laughed and she grabbed her camera. While Hannah and Victor were fooling around, she took a picture. The picture appeared onto the screen of the camera, and Laura showed the picture to Anita. "Well, what do you think?"

"It's cute, but not good enough for a wedding-invitation card." said Anita and she looked to Victor and Hannah. "Please, Victor, let her go. You have to think about your leg."

"Yes, mother." said Victor and he let Hannah go. He looked to Laura. "Do you have an idea for the card?"

Laura smiled. "We'll just take a few pictures and see which one will be the best." she looked to Anita and back to Victor. "I think it's good to take a few pictures with the two of you and then a few pictures with all of you."

"Sounds alright with me." said Anita and she walked to Victor.

"I want you in front of the Christmas tree." said Laura and Victor and Anita moved towards the Christmas tree. "And I want you to look in each other's eyes." After Laura took a picture of Victor and Anita staring into each other's eyes, she started to think. "I want you two closer to each other. And Victor, I want you behind Anita, and place your arms around her waist."

"I think this is will be a wonderful picture." Victor whispered in Anita's ear.

Anita smiled and she leant closer to Victor. "It will be defiantly the most romantic one." she whispered back.

"Anita," said Laura and Anita looked up, "I want you to sit near the camp fire and Victor, I want you behind Anita's chair." While Victor and Anita took their positions, Laura grabbed something out of a box. "You can hold this above Anita's head, Victor." she said and she gave Victor a mistletoe. "We'll take a few pictures this way."

"When will you take a picture of me?" asked Hannah while Laura took some pictures.

Laura laughed. "I wouldn't dare to forget you, sweetie." she said and she looked to Victor and Anita. "Alright, guys, I want you near the snowman."

"What about me?" said Hannah.

Laura smiled and she knelt down next to Hannah. "Does your Daddy carry you sometimes?" she asked and Hannah nodded. "Victor, do you think you can lift Hannah, so she could reach the nose of the snowman?" asked Laura as she stood up again.

"I think so." said Victor and Hannah rushed to him.

"Alright, then wait until I have everything set for it, so you won't have to carry her too long." Laura placed her camera in the right position and adjusted the lights. "Good, now lift Hannah, so she can reach the snowman's nose." Victor lifted Hannah and Laura took a few pictures of the three of them. "That will do for now." said Laura and Victor placed Hannah back onto the ground.

"Why don't you take a seat, Victor?" said Anita and she walked to Laura. "Would this be it?"

Laura shrugged. "I don't know." she said. "Maybe I need to take some pictures with you, Victor and Hannah, although I like the one with the snowman." Laura showed her best friend the pictures she just took.

"They are wonderful." said Anita and she looked to her daughter, who found the box of Christmas decorations. "Aren't you afraid that she would..."

Laura laughed. "No, they're childproof."

"Daddy," said Hannah, as she walked to Victor with angel's hair in her hands, "can I decorate you?"

"Sure, Hannah, go ahead. Daddy is just sitting here now..." said Victor and Hannah started to place the angel's hair all over him. "I look like a Christmas tree now." said Victor after Hannah was done. He pulled her onto her lap and he gave her a hug. "You know, you're the sweetest Christmas angel I've ever seen."

"Hmmm, and what about me?" said Anita as she walked up to the duo.

"You're the most beautiful Christmas angel I've ever seen." said Victor and he gave her a kiss on her lips.

While Victor and Anita were kissing, Laura decided to take a picture. "I think I have enough pictures now." said Laura. She walked to Victor and helped with removing the angel hair.

"When are we getting the pictures?" asked Anita once Victor was released from the angel hair.

"I will send you all the pictures via the mail and if you want, I can print the best ones onto quality paper."

"That would be great." said Victor with a big smile. "Thank you for the wonderful day, Laura."

Laura smiled. "It was great to see you." she looked to Anita. "Especially you, Anita."

"We'll keep in touch, Laura." said Anita and she gave Laura a hug. "But before we go, there is one thing I want to ask."

"Go ahead and ask."

"Do you want to be our wedding photographer? We will pay you..."

"I know you will and I wouldn't dare to say no." said Laura. "We'll talk about that later. I'm going to my computer and search for the best pictures."

"Goodbye Laura." said Victor, Anita and Hannah before they left and they went back home.

* * *

Two weeks after the photo shoot, Hannah heard the mail fall onto the floor. She rushed towards the front door and grabbed the mail. "Daddy! There is a mail from Auntie Laura!" Laura and Anita kept in touch and Laura even visited Anita a couple of times.

Victor looked up from his comic. He still had to stay at home, but his leg was getting better by the week. And for the next six weeks, Anita would work every weekend, so they would have enough money for their wedding. "Well, why don't you show it?" said Victor while he sat up straight.

Hannah jumped onto the couch next to him and she gave him the envelope. "So, what do they look like?" said Hannah and Victor pulled Hannah closer to him.

"Well, princess, you look beautiful on them." he said and he showed her the picture with the three of them next to the snowman.

"You look great too, Daddy." said Hannah with a big smile and Victor gave her a hug.

"What are you two doing?" sounded and Victor and Hannah looked up. They haven't heard Anita coming in.

"Auntie Laura sent the pictures!" said Hannah and Anita smiled.

"Well, show them to me." she said and she looked to the pictures. "They are wonderful." Anita grabbed a different envelope with her name on it. "And here are our wedding-invitation cards." She opened the envelope and showed Victor and Hannah the card. On the front was the picture with Victor holding Anita close, with the text 'We're finally getting married'. Inside the card, was the picture with Victor, Anita and Hannah with the snowman. Together with the wedding program.

"It looks beautiful, Mommy!" said Hannah and she gave Anita a hug. Suddenly, Hannah's cat Leo walked into the living room, asking attention from Hannah.

"I think you should give him something to eat, Hannah." said Victor with a smile and Hannah nodded. She took the cat with her to the kitchen as Anita sat down next to Victor. "So, you made the invitation cards, hm?" he said with a teasing smile.

Anita gave him a smile back. "Yes, see it as an early birthday present." she looked to the card in Victor's hand. "Do you..."

"Of course I like it." said Victor and he gave her a kiss on her cheek. Then he saw her thinking. "Anita, is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. But it's just that... It won't take long before we are getting married."

"Well, just nine weeks left before we will be Mr and Mrs Volt." said Victor with a big smile. He couldn't wait for the day that he and Anita would be married. And Hannah would be officially his daughter. "I hope you're not regret..."

"I would never regret it, Victor." said Anita and she looked into his eyes. "It's just so hard to believe and so many things need to be done and..."

Victor took her in his arms and gave her a long, romantic kiss. "Just nine more weeks, Anita. And then this whole chaos is over."

* * *

_I own *together with my best friend Sara Lenau* Laura Siena and Hannah Knight_

_The rest belongs to Tony Collingwood and (C)BBC_

_xxx'jes  
Eszie_


	18. Chapter 17

Anita's Secret 2  
_The wedding is near!  
__**Chapter 17**_

Victor sighed. He was at home, spending the whole morning behind the computer. He was looking for the right kind of adoption papers, but there was just too much information about it. He had already printed some copies of the things he had already find, but he wasn't sure if they were the right papers.

Once Victor decided that he had printed enough papers, he grabbed everything he had printed out and went to the couch. He still had some pain in his leg, but he refused to use the crutches indoors, even though the doctor told him to do so.

While he lied down onto the couch, Victor looked at Hannah. A few days ago, he bought a game for her. But he gave her game that day, after Hannah became one of the best of her karate class. He knew Anita doesn't want him to spoil her daughter, but Hannah was a great help for him when they were home alone. But he didn't only buy something for Hannah, he also bought Anita something, because she had to miss so many training days of Hannah.

Every Saturday morning, Hannah had her karate training. But because Victor had to stay home, Anita had to work his Saturdays now as well, so they would have enough money for their wedding.

Victor closed his eyes. He would take a look to the adoption papers later.

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy..."

Victor blinked with his eyes. Then he saw Hannah standing next to the couch. "What is it, Hannah?" He couldn't really believe that he fell asleep. It became a habit since he was taking medicine for his injury.

"Mommy will be home soon."

Victor looked to the clock and then he remembered it again. Anita would be coming home earlier so they could go to the jeweller. "Thank you for waking me sup." said Victor with a smile while he sat up straight. "We don't want to let Mommy know that I fell asleep, do we?"

"Oh, really?" sounded and Victor groaned. "So, what more can't Hannah tell me?"

"Daddy slept while I finished three levels." said Hannah while she gave her mother a hug. "Daddy bought me a game."

Anita's eyes grew big. "Did he?" she looked to Victor, who wanted to stand up. "Why don't you get your coat and shoes, Hannah?" Hannah walked out of the living room and Anita pushed Victor back into the couch. "Why did you buy her a new game?"

"Because she was such a wonderful help to me when I was home alone with her." Victor looked to Anita. "I didn't think that you would be jealous."

"Anita gave him a warning look. "I am not jealous, but I thought that we agreed that we wouldn't spoil..." She stopped for a moment when Victor help something up. "What's that?"

"For you." said Victor with a big smile.

Anita looked to the little box and she carefully opened it. "I hate you Victor Volt." she said when she saw what he gave her. It was a coupon for a whole day, getting relaxed and do nothing. "So is it for the two of us...?"

"No, it's for you alone. Because you worked so hard the last Saturdays."

Anita sighed. "Alright, but the next time just ask me when you can spoil Hannah. Or me."

Victor smiled. "I will." he said and he gave Anita a kiss on her cheek. He saw Hannah walking into the living room with his crutches. "Thank you, Hannah."

Anita looked at him while he stood up. "How did you end up at the couch without..." She shook her head. "You're unbelievable sometimes, Victor."

Victor chuckled and he went to the hall. "You still love me, Anita."

"Yes, and you still need to get the wheelchair." Anita laughed when she heard Victor groan. The doctor ordered that Victor would use the wheelchair when he would go outside. And Anita knew how much Victor hated that thing for than Victor hated his crutches. "It's for your own good, Victor. Or do you want to _roll_down the aisle?"

"I know, dear." said Victor and he sat down onto the wheelchair. "Let's go."

Anita smiled and she put on her coat. "You will never win a fight with me, Victor."

Victor gave her a devilish smile. "I wouldn't be so sure, Anita." he said and he looked to Hannah. "Are you ready, princess?"

"I'm ready."

"Then let's go."

* * *

Some time later, the trio went into the shop of the jeweller.

"Do you have something in mind, Anita?" asked Victor as he looked to Anita. One of the fewest things they didn't discuss was which kind of rings they would wear for the rest of their lives.

Anita shook her head. "But I know we will find a nice ring here."

Hannah rushed further into the store, while a man walked to Victor and Anita to help them. "So, what kind of ring are you two looking for?" he asked and Victor and Anita looked to each other.

"Well, we are here for a wedding ring." Victor started.

Anita finished Victor's sentence. "But we are not sure how it should look like."

The man smiled. "Why don't you two look for a ring yourself? You can see if you two have the same taste in rings or not."

Victor and Anita looked to each other and both nodded. "Sure, why not?" said Victor and he rolled himself to a different part of the store.

"So, Miss, what are you looking for?"

Anita smiled. "I just wanted a simple ring." she said as she looked all those ring which were in the showcase in front of her. "Just a a simple golden one."

And it didn't take Victor too long either to decide what kind of ring he wanted. So he decided to take a look at what Hannah was doing. "Did you see something, princess?" he said as he was near to her.

"Daddy," Hannah started and she looked to Victor, "why do you need a ring?"

Victor chuckled. "I have no idea, honey. But to me, it's a sign that a man and a woman will be staying together for the rest of their lives."

"Just like Mommy and you?"

"Exactly." said Victor. "But did you see something?"

Hannah shook her head. "But I like Granny's rings."

Victor smiled. Both his mother as his mother-in-law had a simple golden ring. "I think I agree with you, Hannah." he said. "Hop on, we're going back to Mommy." Hannah sat down onto Victor's lap and he rolled them back towards Anita.

"Well, what were you thinking?" asked Anita as they approached her.

"Hannah and I agreed that a simple golden ring would be more than enough."

Anita smiled. "That sounds great." she said and she turned towards the shopkeeper. "We have made up our minds."

The man smiled. "That sounds good. Do you want an inscription?"

While Anita was looking for words, Victor had found the perfect words for Anita's ring. "To my loving wife, Anita Knight-Volt."

Anita couldn't believe her ears. That had to be the sweetest thing Victor had ever said. "That's really sweet of you, Victor." she whispered.

"I think Daddy should have the same words." said Hannah.

Anita smiled and she nodded. "To my wonderful husband, Victor Volt."

Victor stood up from the wheelchair and he leant over the counter. "I want a third ring for our daughter."

The man smiled. "Of course. What will the inscription be?"

"To our wonderful and loving daughter."

Anita tried to swallow her tears. It was the first time that Victor had called Hannah 'our daughter'. "That's really sweet, Victor."

Victor just nodded and he looked to the shopkeeper. "How long will it take before the rings will be ready?"

"Two weeks. Shall we take care of the financial business?" the man wanted to turn around, but then he remembered something. "Do you have the measurements for the rings?"

Victor smiled and he grabbed a piece of paper. "We..." he took just one look to Anita, "Anita thought about it, so we have the measurements." he gave the paper to the man.

While Victor and the shopkeeper were talking about the money, Anita walked to Hannah. "Did you see something nice, honey?"

Hannah shook her head. "Are you mad at Daddy?"

Anita gave her daughter a surprised look. "Why would I be mad at him?"

"Because he gave me this new game."

Anita chuckled. "No, Hannah, I'm not mad at him. I was surprised that he gave you a gift, that's all. Besides, I heard from Daddy that you were the best of the class today."

Hannah nodded, but she didn't want to talk about that. "Mommy, why is your name Anita Knight-Volt?"

Anita gave her daughter a smile. "That's because I'm going to get married to Daddy. And when you marry someone, your last name can be changed. And it does sound nice doesn't it?"

Hannah shrugged. Most of the times, she didn't quite understand the things grown-ups did.

"Well, we should be practising your name, Mrs. Victor Volt." sounded behind Anita. "Come on, princess. Time to go home." said Victor and Hannah sat down onto her father's lap once again.

Anita shook her head and she pushed the wheelchair out of the store.

* * *

It was passed dinnertime and Anita and Hannah were in the kitchen. Hannah was playing her new game at the table while Anita was cleaning the dishes. Victor did offer to help Anita, but she told him to sort out the adoption papers. He had been struggling with them the whole day now, but Anita knew it would be alright soon.

"Mommy," Hannah suddenly said and Anita turned around, "what will my last name be?"

Anita gave Hannah a little smile. It was another thing that hadn't been discussed properly. "I don't know, honey. But Daddy and I will talk about it, together with you." she placed the last clean dishes into the cupboard and walked to the kitchen table. "Are you coming to the living room, Hannah?"

Hannah nodded and she jumped off her chair. Together with her mother,they walked to the living room, where Victor was still reading some papers.

Hannah lied down onto the floor while Anita walked to Victor. "How is it going, Victor?"

Victor smiled. "I think I've found the right form." he said as he showed Anita some papers. It looked like it were the right forms. "I'm going to answer the questions and when we're married, Hannah will be my daughter too."

Anita gave Victor a kiss. "Just eight weeks left." she whispered.

Victor looked at her. "Do you know what we should do for Hannah's surname?"

Anita gave him a surprised look and she shook her head. _So he is thinking the same things like me,_ she thought. "I have no idea, Victor."

"What about Hannah Knight-Volt? She will keep her inheritance like that."

Anita smiled. "That sounds great Victor. Of course we will use Hannah Volt as her calling name, but Hannah Knight-Volt sounds really wonderful."

"I'm glad you like that." whispered Victor and he looked to Anita. Suddenly, he felt the urge to held her near him. So he pulled her onto the chair and he gave her a hug. "Just eight more weeks, Miss Knight."

Anita smiled. "Just eight more weeks, Mr. Volt."


	19. Chapter 18

Anita's Secret 2  
_The wedding is near!  
_**_Chapter 18_**

Mildred Volt walked to the living room. She and her husband had been watching over Hannah that afternoon and evening, because Victor and Anita had to work late that day. For them, it was another day of saving the world and keeping everyone safe.

"Granny, I'm going to win from Grandpa, again!" said Hannah, once she saw her grandmother.

Mildred chuckled. Lionel and Hannah had been playing the same game for the fifth time now, only because he couldn't win the game. But Mildred wasn't sure if he just let Hannah win the game or if he was truly loosing it. "That's nice, honey. But you should let your grandfather win every now and then. He is old, you know."

"I know." said Hannah and Lionel gave Mildred a deadly look.

"Well, your Granny is old too." said Lionel with a big smile.

"I know that, and don't forget I have the power to let you sleep on the couch tonight."

Hannah chuckled. "That's what Mommy says to Daddy when he says something she doesn't like." her grandparents started to laugh as Mildred sat down onto the couch. "When are they coming back?"

Mildred looked to Hannah. "I wouldn't know, dear. But the lasagne is in the oven, so they can eat it whenever they come home."

Just at that moment, the front door went open and Victor and Anita walked into the living room. "Hey, Hannah." said Victor as he saw Hannah sitting there. "Are you winning?"

Hannah nodded, and while she started to tell Victor all about her day, Anita looked to her in-laws. "Thank you for looking after her a little bit longer. The Floaty-Heads just didn't want to go away."

Mildred laughed. She remembered how stubborn some badguys could be. "Don't worry, Anita. It was wonderful to look after her. Besides, your dinner is still in the oven."

"Thank you." said Anita with a smile and she took Victor with her to get their dinner.

"Granny," said Hannah as she looked to Mildred, "when I can come and stay for the weekend with you?"

Mildred smiled. "Very soon, sweetheart. Maybe even Saturday." Mildred turned to Lionel, who finally had given up on the game. "Do you think that they would like our little gift?"

Lionel laughed. "They have to, otherwise we'll take it."

Mildred smiled. It was wonderful to have her husband back. Now while he was back, she realised how much she had missed his laugh, his teasing and his presence. "They deserve a gift like that, Lionel. They have worked and worried hard and their wedding is within five weeks."

"I still can't believe that we are going to get married within a month." sounded as Victor and Anita walked back into the living room. Victor smiled when he saw his father sitting in the chair. "Giving up already?"

Lionel shook his head. "I've been playing the game the whole afternoon, Victor. I don't think I can ever win in a game like that." he looked to Hannah, who gave Leo some attention. "That little girl is just too good." Lionel added with a big smile. He got used to the little girl and was really fond of her already.

Victor chuckled. "I know, Dad. She's amazing, just like her mother." Victor looked to Anita, who was eating her piece of the lasagne.

Anita gave him a little smile. "You know that I can't defend myself while I'm eating." she said, once she had swallowed it away. "I'm just glad that Hannah was sweet and calm while we were away."

"Well, we have a little something for you." said Mildred as she stood up. She walked to the cupboard and grabbed an envelope. "It's something you two need. You have worked so hard and have been thinking so much about your wedding, that we figured that you needed a little gift."

Victor shook his head as he accepted the envelope. "You shouldn't be doing this, Mom." he said as he opened it. His eyes grew big once he saw what was in the envelope. "Are you..."

"It's for you and Anita, dear." said Mildred with a smile and she looked to Anita. "I think you can use it."

"What is it?" asked Anita and Victor gave her the letter which was in the envelope. "A weekend away for two people? Mildred... why..." Anita didn't know what to say.

"It was your father's idea." said Mildred with a big smile and she looked to Lionel. "I have to say that it is a wonderful idea."

Anita shook her head. "I can't believe it..." she whispered. "I guess there is no way we can give it back?"

"I don't think so." said Lionel, before Mildred could say a thing. "You need it. And we will look after Hannah."

Anita swallowed. This would be the first time she would go on a holiday without Hannah. "I don't know what to say."

"Then I'll say it. Thank you." said Victor and he walked to his parents. "I guess we really need this. For when...?"

"This Saturday."

Anita took a deep breath. "Well, I only can say, thank you. Even though it is pretty quick."

Victor smiled and he walked back to the kitchen. "I think we should celebrate this, before it'll be too late." he said once he came back. He held up a champagne bottle and some glasses. "A toast to a weekend away."

* * *

That Friday, while Hannah was still at school, Victor and Anita were packing their suitcases for their holiday. They didn't need much. Just a set or two of clothes, some towels, underwear and other important things.

Anita was in her room, trying to figure out what she still had to pack. "I still can't believe that we are actually going on a holiday together." whispered Anita while she grabbed a towel.

Victor, who just passed Anita's room, smiled. "I know we're are going to love it." he walked towards Anita and placed his arms around her waist. "Just you and me."

Anita gave him a little smile back. "I hope you realise it's the first time for me that I go on a holiday without Hannah." She still couldn't believe it that she was going away, without Hannah.

"Yes, I know. Therefore, there is just one thing I ask of you while we are on holiday." He looked into Anita's eyes. "You won't call Hannah while we are away."

Anita wrestled herself out of Victor's grip. "Are you out of your mind? It's my own flesh and blood you're talking about!" He couldn't do that to her. That was just... unbearable!

Victor gave her a comforting smile. "Anita, I love Hannah too. But we need some time together every now and then."

Deep in her heart, she knew he was right. Most of the times, they didn't have the time to be in love, because Hannah was always around. And a holiday without Hannah, would give them some time and space to be in love. "Alright."

"Don't worry Anita. It'll be just for the weekend. And besides that, we will be home at Sunday." At that moment, the doorbell rang. "I guess it's Mom!" said Victor and he gave Anita a kiss before he went to the front door. "Hi, Mom! We're almost done."

Mildred smiled and she walked into the house. "Take your time, honey. I have all day and even longer."

"Yes, but we don't." said Victor and he walked away again.

Mildred smiled. She was glad Lionel had offered a weekend away for Victor and Anita. They definitely needed it. Not only there was a lot of stress for the couple, but also because they never got the chance to be alone together. And now there was.

A few moments later, Victor and Anita walked into the living room with their suitcases. Mildred would take them to the station where they would take the train towards a little place in Kent.

"I can't believe that we're going..." Anita started, but Victor didn't let her finish her sentence.

"Just believe it, Anita." he looked to his mother. "Let's go, Mom, before she changes her mind."

Mildred chuckled. "It's a good thing you said goodbye to Hannah this morning, otherwise you would be still here tomorrow." When she saw Anita's face, she decided not to say anything about it. She knew how it feels to leave you kid alone. Mildred turned around and she walked to her car. She knew it would be nice to have her granddaughter around for some days.

* * *

After Victor and Anita finally arrived at their bed & breakfast, they decided to unpack their suitcases. The rooms were small and comfy. Mildred and Lionel had booked a room for the two of them. In that room was a king-sized bed, TV, some chairs and a coffee table. Right next to the room was the bathroom with a big bath and a toilet. The only thing what separated the two rooms was a sliding-door.

"I think I'm going to take a bath." said Anita after she grabbed her towel and some underwear.

Victor smiled and lied down onto the bed. He heard the water running and he looked around him. It was wonderful to be there, but it had been a long day already. So, he had an idea. "Hey, Anita, do you want to order something?" It was almost dinner time since it took them pretty long to get to the bed & breakfast.

"Hm, sure, why not? I'd love to have some pizza and I'm not in the mood to go outside now."

"Good." said Victor and he looked to the door. "Anita..."

"Yes?"

"Don't you think we should get a car?" The disaster of that day was more than enough proof that they needed a car together, so they could get somewhere without having too much troubles with the transport. And it would be much easier when they would have more children.

"I was thinking the same thing too." sounded from the bathroom. "And maybe we should, but after we paid the bills of our wedding."

A silence fell. Not only was Victor thinking about a car, but also about a family. Hannah was already a wonderful daughter, but he wanted some more children. "Anita, how many kids do you want to have?"

"Two, maybe three. But I think four would be a little too much. Why?"

Victor smiled. "Just wondering."

"So I noticed. How many do you want?"

"A bunch, I don't really know actually. I only know that I'd love to get more kids." Victor saw Hannah already as his daughter. Although he had to admit that more girls with those beautiful purple eyes would mean less money for him. He just couldn't resist those eyes.

Suddenly, his communicator disturbed his thoughts. Victor grabbed it and answered it.

"Daddy!" sounded from the other side.

"Hi Hannah. How are you?"

"Really good! It's really great to be with Granny and Grandpa." Victor's smiled grew. He was happy that Hannah loved to be around with his parents. Well, she had always loved her Grandmother Volt and the girl was a real social girl and loved everyone immediately.

"What did you do today?" While Hannah told Victor her stories, Anita got out of the bathtub and got dressed. "I think Mommy wants to speak to you." said Victor, once he saw Anita wlking back into the bedroom again. Victor gave Anita the communicator. "It doesn't count when she calls us."

"Hey honey." said Anita, once Victor handed her the communicator.

"Hi Mommy!" When Anita heard her daughter's voice, a few tear drops fell down her cheeks. It was so strange to be away without her daughter.

"How are you, Hannah?"

"It's really great here! We are going to eat something Granny made." Anita heard some noise in the background. "Granny wants to talk to you! Bye Mommy!"

Anita didn't get the chance to say goodbye, because the voice of her mother-in-law sounded immediately from the other side. "Hi Anita! How is it there?"

Anita smiled. "Well, we just arrived, but it is beautiful here. Although Victor already started to complain."

"About what?"

"That I would take the biggest part of the bed." When Victor saw the size of their bed, he just knew that he was going to sleep onto the edge of the bed, again.

Mildred chuckled. "But the rest is alright then?"

"Yes, but it is hard to go on holiday without Hannah."

"Well, she is in good hands, dear. I'll leave the two of you alone, have fun!"

Anita shut down the communicator and she looked to Victor. "Your mother says hi and that we should have fun." she sat down onto the bed. "It is so weird."

Victor gave her a big smile. "It'll be great to be away together. Trust me." he lied down onto the bed and pulled Anita down with him.

Anita laughed. She had to admit that she could use some time-out from work, from her wedding plans and maybe even a little bit away from being a mother. Maybe this wouldn't be such a terrible weekend away after all.


	20. Chapter 19

Anita's Secret 2  
_The wedding is near!  
**Chapter 19**_

It was a wonderful winter morning on a Saturday. The sun was shining, but there was no sign of any snow yet.

In a house, two people were still asleep. Or so it looked like they were still asleep.

Anita just opened her eyes, but didn't want to move a bit. The night before, Victor proposed that they could sleep together, now their wedding was just one week away. His reason was that he wouldn't sleep at the edge of the bed after they would be married.

And Anita didn't mind. It was wonderful to wake up in the arms of the man you loved the most.

"Good morning, my dear." sounded behind her and Anita smiled. She could have known that Victor was already awake.

"Good morning, Victor." whispered Anita and she turned around. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than the last time." Victor looked to Anita. Even they had slept in one bed together before, Anita still took the biggest part of the bed. "It's a good thing I know already that you take the biggest part of the bed."

"Very funny, Victor." said Anita and Victor gave her a kiss on her lips. "At what time should we go out of bed?"

"Our families are coming at ten o'clock, right?" asked Victor and Anita nodded. "I think nine o'clock is early enough." It was a special day. It wasn't the rehearsal for their wedding, but it was even better. Victor and Anita had invited their families to a wedding cake workshop. They were going to make their own wedding cake.

Anita nestled herself into Victor's arms. "I can't wait till our wedding." she whispered and Victor nodded. Both couldn't wait to be married and to live together for the rest of their lives.

Both lovers were about to fall asleep again, when the door of their bedroom slammed open and Hannah rushed into the room. "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! We are going to make a big cake!"

Victor groaned and Anita sat up straight. "I know, honey. But it is pretty early. Mommy and Daddy need some sleep."

Hannah jumped onto the bed and looked to her mother. "I'm awake!"

"Yes, we notice that." said Victor. He sat up straight and he looked to Hannah. Suddenly, Victor managed to tackle Hannah and he started to tickle her. "And why are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep any more!"

Victor laughed and he pulled Hannah closer to him. "Shall we make a deal, my dear princess?" Hannah nodded and Victor pointed to his digital alarm. "Do you know what the alarm says?"

Hannah looked to the clock. "Zero, six, one, eight." she said with a big smile.

Anita chuckled and Victor grabbed his alarm. "When it says zero, eight, three, zero, you can wake us again. Okay?"

Hannah nodded and Anita gave her a little kiss. "Why don't you go back to bed and read some of the comics Daddy gave you?" Hannah developed a love for comics since Victor had bought her one. It were simple comics and Hannah could easily understand them, since it didn't take much words to explain the story to the six years old girl.

"Okay." said Hannah and she rushed out of the room once again.

Victor grabbed Anita and pulled her close. "Shall we start again?"

Anita just smiled and she closed her eyes when Victor had placed his arms around her once again. "I wouldn't mind it." she whispered.

===

It was nine o'clock when the doorbell rang. Both Victor and Anita were in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes when Hannah opened the door.

"Hi Granny!" sounded and Victor and Anita looked to each other.

"I wonder who that can be." said Anita as she gave a clean plate to Victor.

"I think it's your mother." said Victor with a smile as he placed the plate away. "Knowing my parents, it'll take some time before they get here. Especially..."

"It's good to hear that our son thinks of us that way." a low, British voice said and Victor and Anita turned around. Lionel and Mildred stood there and Anita started to chuckle.

"I guess you owe them an apology, Victor." she said and looked to her in-laws. "How are you?"

"Well, I think that we are both curious about that little day out you have planned for us today." said Mildred and she gave Anita a hug. "Hannah said that she couldn't tell us what we were going to do, but it would be really great."

"We have noticed already that Hannah can't wait to go out." mumbled Victor.

Mildred gave him a surprised look as Victor walked out of the kitchen. "What does he..."

"Hannah woke us at six-thirty." said Anita and both Mildred and Lionel started to laugh. "I think Victor still needs to get used to the fact that Hannah will wake us up early every now and then."

"Well, he does have to get used to it, especially if you two are going to get more kids." said Lionel. "Or, so I assume you two want to have more."

"Yes, we want some more, but we want to wait after we are married. I think we can manage to wait one more week before we can serious think about children and pregnancies." Anita placed the last clean plates into the cupboard and she placed a kettle onto the gas. "I think you two can use some tea before we will go. Especially if Hannah will keep behaving like that."

Mildred and Lionel walked to the living room where Victor and Hannah were playing a video game together. "Come on, Daddy! You aren't playing fair!"

"I'm not cheating." said Victor with a big smile and he gave Hannah a little push. "I wouldn't dare to let my sweet princess loose her game."

Hannah laughed and she started to tickle Victor. "I love you, Daddy."

Victor's smile couldn't be bigger that day. "I love you too, daughter." he whispered and he gave Hannah a hug. "Shall we see when Granny and Grandpa Knight are coming? Together with Auntie Krista."

Hannah nodded and they turned off their game to see when the others would arrive.

===

After Anita's parents and sister arrived too, they went to a little bakery, not far away from London. It had a little shop in the front, but the kitchen was big enough for at least ten people. It was there that they had their 'workshop' about wedding cakes.

"Just tell us, what are we exactly doing here?" asked Jocelyn when they arrived in the store. During the whole trip, Victor, Anita and even Hannah refused to tell where they were going to.

"We are going to have some fun before the wedding actually starts." said Anita with a smile and she looked to the woman who was standing behind the counter. "We are here for the workshop."

The woman nodded and she let the group come to the kitchen. On the long table, there were four layers of cake on plates. Around the cakes, there were lots of things to decorate the cake with.

The group sat down at the table and after everyone sat down, Anita stood up. "We are here, because we figured it would be fun to make our own wedding cake. You know, one made with lots of love."

The woman smiled and she looked around. "I'll introduce myself first before we can actually start. My name is Jenny and I will explain what is the meaning of this. We make four groups and every group decorates their own layer. It doesn't matter how it will look like, as long as you keep it nice and simple."

"Auntie, do you want to work with me?" asked Hannah and she looked to Krista.

Krista laughed. "Of course I want to!" she said with a big smile and they grabbed a big layer to decorate. "Don't you worry, Anita. I'll see that she won't make it too colourful."

"I don't mind it, Krista. I personally think that it would be funny to have really different layers." said Anita with a big smile and she and Victor grabbed the smallest layer.

Soon, everybody was working hard and after some time, the cake was ready. "I have to admit that this has to be the most impressive cake I've ever seen." said Mildred while she looked to the cake. The bottom layer was decorated by Krista and Hannah and the cake had almost all colours of the rainbow. But it had also white snowflakes and green Christmas trees on it.

The third layer belonged to Jocelyn and Stephan. They had made a red and green cake, to give it a little Christmas theme. It had Christmas bells, flowers and even a mistletoe.

The second layer was made by Mildred and Lionel. It was white and light blue with lots of snowflakes and snowmen.

And Victor and Anita took care of the first layer. It was just a simple basic one, with a little glitter and some ribbons. And of course, on top of the cake, were a little bride and a little groom.

"I love it!" said Anita with a big smile and she looked to the family. "I think we should celebrate this with a lunch."

After a goodbye to Jenny, the group went back home to have some lunch together.

"It was wonderful to do something with the whole family." said Jocelyn when Anita came into the living room with some sandwiches. Jocelyn looked to her eldest daughter. "It was a wonderful plan of you."

Anita chuckled. "Well, we had never done really something with the whole family, so I figured this was a nice way to be together." she gave Hannah and Krista a sandwich and she sat down next to her father-in-law. "I hope you enjoyed it too."

Lionel laughed. "I have to admit it wasn't something I would do on a regular basis. Mildred and I know what happened the last time we went baking."

Hannah turned to her grandfather. "Do you mean the mustardcake Granny makes sometimes?" she asked and Lionel nodded. "I like it."

Victor looked to Anita and Anita just shrugged. "She's a strange girl sometimes." she said and she looked to her father, who grabbed a second sandwich. "What about you, Dad?"

"It was fun to do, but it sure is one... well... special cake." Stephan saw his wife looking at him. "It is beautiful, but it is really different than I'm used to."

"I just love it." said Anita and she stood up again. "I can't wait to taste it on our wedding."

"There leaves us to say just one more thing." said Stephan and he grabbed his teacup. "Let's toast to the wedding _and _the wedding cake!"


	21. Chapter 20

Anita's Secret 2  
_The Wedding is near!_  
**_Chapter 20_**

Anita let out a deep sigh. This was it; everything was taken care of now. She got her dress, he had his suit and their family had beautiful clothes too. Victor's parents had the rings and Anita's parents had Hannah's dress for safekeeping.

A sudden knock on the window made Anita look up. Outside was Mildred standing and Anita walked to her front door. "Hi Mildred, what are you doing here?" she asked as she let Mildred inside.

"I was just wandering around." said Mildred. "Well, that and I did some shopping." she placed the shopping bags onto the ground.

Anita chuckled. She could have known that Mildred would be doing some last-minute shopping before the wedding. "Well, I just made some tea." she said and walked to the kitchen. "Do you want some?"

"Yes, please. All that shopping had made me thirsty." Mildred sat down onto the chair and she looked towards the kitchen. "Anita, how do you feel?" She figured that the bride-to-be had to be nervous on the day before her wedding.

"Just a little bit nervous." said Anita as she walked into the room with a serving tray. "We can't change a thing now. We have to hope that everything will be alright."

Mildred smiled. "Well, tomorrow will be the last day and then it'll be over. And from that day, you and Victor will be together forever." Mildred had to admit that she couldn't wait for the wedding day either. She had already packed a pack of tissues, because she knew that it would be beautiful and she would be emotional.

Anita poured in some tea. "I can't wait for the moment that we will be wearing each other's rings."

"What about your honeymoon?"

Anita shook her head. "No honeymoon. Victor and I have the week off and we will be staying at home." They didn't have all the bills of everyone who will be helping and had already helped at their wedding, but Victor and Anita didn't want to spend any more money. "And I don't think we should be packing too now."

"Together with Hannah, I suppose?" Anita nodded and Mildred smiled. "It was pretty hard for you to leave her behind with us, wasn't it?"

"It was the first time I went away without her for a whole weekend." When Victor and Anita came back from their weekend away, Anita was really happy to see her little girl again.

"I hope the two of you do understand that you should go away together every now and then." said Mildred. She figured that the two lovers should have some time alone. And they wouldn't always have that if Hannah would be around them all the time.

But when Anita wanted to say that she knew it, she got interrupted by another knock on the window. This time, it was her own mother. Anita went to the front door once again and she opened it. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I did some last shopping before the wedding." said Jocelyn when she went into the house. "But apparently, I wasn't the only who had the same idea." She placed her bags next to Mildred's bags and she went to the living room.

"Hello, Jocelyn," said Mildred with a smile, "did you do some shopping too?"

Jocelyn laughed. "I saw this marvelous hat and I had to have it. And things like that." Jocelyn sat down onto a chair and she looked to Mildred. "I've been wondering about something. What are they going to do with Hannah?"

"What do you mean?" Mildred had no idea what Jocelyn was talking about.

"Well, Victor and Anita should have a 'honeymoon' without Hannah."

"So, what are you suggesting?"

"Did you…?" Mildred shook her head and Jocelyn smiled. "I figured that we would take Hannah with us for a week after the wedding, so Victor and Anita would have some time alone."

"To the bungalow you are staying now?"

"Yes, we will bring Hannah to school and Victor and Anita will have the time to be alone together."

Mildred smiled. "I think that's a wonderful idea." she looked to the kitchen, where Anita was doing something. "I'm wondering what's taking Anita so long."

"Maybe she has a nervous breakdown."

"No, she almost forgot to turn off the gas for tonight's dinner." said Anita as she walked into the living room. She placed the cup onto the table and poured in some tea for her mother before she sat down again. "And I don't have a nervous breakdown, I just feel extremely calm at the moment."

Mildred looked to Jocelyn. "How long will you be staying here?" Jocelyn and her family had rented a little bungalow not far away from the neighbourhood where Victor and Anita lived.

"Till January the second. So we can celebrate Christmas and New Year's Eve together." Jocelyn looked to her daughter. "I hope we will celebrate it with the whole family."

"That was the plan, yes." Anita looked to Mildred. "If you didn't have other plans."

"Don't you worry honey. I will force Lionel to come with me, if he likes it or not." Mildred took a sip of her tea. "You know, maybe Lionel and I should pick up Hannah from school. We will bring her back before nine o'clock."

Before Anita could say a thing, Jocelyn agreed with her friend. "You and Victor should spend your last single night together."

"Apparently, I don't have a say in this." said Anita with a sigh. "Alright, let's do it." she looked to Mildred. "Are you coming to here too tomorrow morning?" At the morning before the wedding would start, some old friends of Jocelyn would come over and do the hair and make-up of the bride and her family. Well, except for her father then.

Mildred shook her head. "I like my hair and make-up the way it is."

"But will Victor stay here…"

"No, his folks will pick him up tonight and he would spend his last night as a single in his old bed." said Mildred with a chuckle. She looked to the clock. "I really should be going now. I still need to clean Lionel's shirt and I need to iron it too." She gave Anita a hug and said goodbye to the women.

"Mom, how did it feel for you to get married to the man you loved?"

Jocelyn smiled. "It was wonderful! The church was wonderful and the priest was such a good man." She looked to her daughter. "What are the plans for the after party?"

Anita smiled. "We have seen the décor for the party. Even if there won't be any snow falling down, we will have snow. And we will have lots of hot chocolate and roasted chestnuts."

"That sounds wonderful!" said Jocelyn. "I just can't wait for tomorrow." They heard the front door open and close and a few moments later, Victor walked into the room.

"You are home early, Victor." said Anita with a smile. She didn't expect him for a couple of hours.

Victor gave her a smile back. "I figured we should enjoy some time together before Hannah would come home." He walked towards his fiancée and he gave her a kiss. "Hello Jocelyn."

Jocelyn took one last sip from her tea and she stood up. "Hello Victor. Maybe I should leave now." she didn't give Victor and Anita the chance to protest. "You two need some time alone. I see the two of you tomorrow!" And with that, she left the room.

Victor sat down onto the couch next to Anita and Anita looked at him. "Your parents will pick up Hannah from school and she will be staying there for the rest of the afternoon. Until they are going to pick you up tonight."

"So we will be together for some long time then?" said Victor and Anita nodded. "What about that we will order some food and do nothing?"

"That depends. Do you have my bouquet already?"

"I'm going to pick it up tomorrow, before I will pick you up." Victor would be picking up Anita to go to the church. Anita wanted to walk down the aisle next to her almost-husband.

Anita smiled. "Well, everything is settled then. I've made something good for tonight, so we won't be ordering something."

Victor gave her a smile back. "Well, I'm really looking forward to what your meal is then. And to a short night together with you." 

* * *

It was almost nine o'clock when the doorbell rang. And because Victor was upstairs getting something, Anita decided to open the door.

"Hi Mommy." said Hannah. The young girl was there together with her grandparents. And because it was past her bedtime, Lionel was carrying her.

Anita took Hannah over from Lionel. "Hi Hannah. Did you enjoy your time with your grandparents?"

Hannah placed her head onto her mother's shoulder. "It was really great."

Anita smiled. "So I notice." she looked to Mildred and Lionel. "I'll bring her to bed. You can get something to drink if you want to." Anita brought her little girl to her bedroom. After Hannah was wearing her nightgown, Anita walked to Victor's bedroom and knocked onto his door. "Are you ready, Victor?"

"I'll be right there!"

Anita smiled and she walked back to the living room, where Mildred and Lionel had already taken a seat. "So, what did you do with her?"

"When we walked back home from her school, we found out that it was really cold, so we decided to get some hot cocoa to get us warm again." said Lionel with a smile. "And once we were back home, we did some games, had a great dinner and watched some cartoons."

"And…" Mildred started, but she stopped for a moment when she saw her husband looking at her. "Hannah was a great help in the kitchen."

"That's great to hear." said Anita with a smile and she heard some noise coming from upstairs. "I think Victor is ready to go."

And indeed, a few moments later, Victor walked into the living room. "I just said goodnight to Hannah. It really looked like she had a great time today." He walked to Anita. "Do you think I will get a goodnight kiss from Mommy too?"

Anita stood up and she looked at him. "Only for tonight." she whispered and she gave Victor a kiss on his lips.

Victor smiled. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

Anita gave him a smile back. "Me neither." she said as Victor's parents stood up. "Good night, Victor."

"Good night, Anita." said Victor and he gave her a last kiss.

"Go to bed early, Anita." said Mildred. "You can use some rest." and she gave Anita a hug.

"We will see you tomorrow." said Lionel as he gave her a hug too.

Anita waved them goodbye and she turned off all the lights. She walked to her bedroom and she opened her wardrobe. Her dress was still covered and tomorrow, she would wear it with pride.  
Anita got changed into her nightgown and she just wanted to go to sleep, when her bedroom door opened. Anita turned towards her door and Hannah walked inside. "What is it, honey?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Anita smiled and she patted onto her bed. "Come on, sweetie. We need to get up early tomorrow." Hannah lied down next to Anita and Anita gave her a kiss on her forehead. Hannah quickly fell asleep and Anita looked to her. Tomorrow, Anita would finally have a husband and Hannah would finally have a father. Their lives were complete now…


	22. Chapter 21

Anita's Secret 2

**_The wedding is near!  
_**_Chapter 21_

"Mommy!"

Anita groaned. She had no idea what time it was and why her daughter was yelling next to her bed. "What is it, honey? And what time is it?"

"It snows!"

Anita opened her eyes and she looked to Hannah. Suddenly, it all hit her. It was her wedding day today! She stood up from the bed and she looked outside the window. It was indeed snowing and the streets were already white. "That's wonderful, Hannah." said Anita, when she saw a familiar car coming to her house. "But lets get changed into something else before Granny and Grandpa Knight and Auntie Krista will be here."

And after a quick change into something comfortable, Anita let her parents and sister into the house. "How are you, Anita?" asked Krista with a smile. She figured that her big sis would be nervous for her wedding.

"I feel okay. I just hope Victor didn't forget it at all." said Anita with a big smile. Of course she knew Victor wouldn't forget it and otherwise Mildred would kick her son out of his bed.

"Did you already have some breakfast, honey?" asked Jocelyn when she walked into the room.

Anita shook her head. "Hannah and I just got out of bed. But when will your friends be coming over?"

"Within thirty minutes." Jocelyn walked towards the kitchen. "Why don't you and Hannah sit down at the table, so I can make you some breakfast." She figured that breakfast for Anita and Hannah would be the least of Anita's worries for that day. Just a few more hours and her daughter would be married to the man she loved most.

===

While Anita and Hannah were enjoying their breakfast, Mildred and Lionel were setting the table. Victor wasn't out of bed yet, but it didn't really matter that much. They had some hours left before the wedding would start.

"I can't believe that our little boy is getting married." said Mildred with a sigh as she grabbed the plates. She had dreamt about this for several years now, but she could never guess that he would actually marry Anita Knight. Now Hannah would be 'official' her granddaughter.

Lionel laughed. "Get used to it, Granny. Soon it will be Mr and Mrs Volt and maybe there will be even more grandchildren on their way."

Mildred sat down and she sighed. "How many do you think they want to have?" It didn't care for her if Victor and Anita would have five or ten children, she would love them all.

Lionel sat down next to her. "Considering that they are still pretty young but also have a career a Secret Agents, I think there might be one to three more children after they are married." Lionel looked to his wife. "It will be wonderful to have more grandchildren."

Mildred looked to him. "I'm so glad that you like to have grandchildren too." When Lionel was back, she had no idea if he would like the thought of having a grandchild. And even though Lionel had to get used to the fact that he was already a grandfather, he loved it now and he couldn't wait to see Victor and Anita getting more children.

"Good morning." sounded and a sleepy-looking Victor walked into the room.

"Good morning, Victor." said Lionel with a smile. "How do you feel?"

"Sleepy, to be honest." said Victor with a yawn. He sat down at the table. "I didn't sleep too well. I dreamt that I would forget our wedding and Anita would be mad at me for that." He started to chuckle. "I told Anita that I wouldn't dream of forgetting our wedding, but apparently, I would dream about that."

"Don't you worry, we will make sure that you are in church on time." said Mildred with a big smile. There was a long and detailed schedule lying on the table; next to Victor's plate. Everything that had to happen that day, was going to happen in that order.

Victor took a look to the schedule. It would take some few hours before they were expected at the church. Like every traditional bride, Anita wanted to be at her father's side when she would walk down the aisle, but she also wanted to go to the church together with Victor. So they even made a whole plan about the order of the cars for the transport to the church. First would be Victor's parents, then the cart with Victor, Anita and Hannah and Anita's family would be last. Their friends would be already in the church by the time they would arrive.

Then they would be in the church for some time and then they would go to a hotel not far away from the church. It maybe wasn't the Royal Hotel, but it was really sweet and wonderful. And it would be wonderfully decorated.

They wouldn't have a lot of guests either. Just their friends from U.Z.Z. Victor and Anita didn't have more  
relatives than their parents, Krista and of course Hannah.

After every guest had left, it would be the end of their wedding and they would be finally alone again. Victor couldn't wait for the day to be over.

"I know that look," said Mildred and Victor looked up, "you can't wait for this day to be over."

"Is it that obvious?" asked Victor and his parents nodded. "I just can't wait to be married."

Anita was sitting in front of her vanity. Her make-up and her hair were both already done, and she was wearing her dress. The only thing left to do was to pick out the right jewellery.

She looked to her mirror-image. This was it, she was going to get married.

"Can I come in?" suddenly sounded, as someone knocked onto Anita's bedroom door.

"Of course you can, Mom." said Anita and Jocelyn walked into the room.

"Are you getting nervous?" Jocelyn looked to her daughter. She remembered how she felt at her wedding day. Even though she loved Stephan very much, she was still nervous back then.

"Just a little bit," Anita admitted as she looked to her mother. "I just need to find the right jewellery."

"Don't worry about that." Jocelyn grabbed a little box. "I have something for you." Anita looked to the little box, curious what could be in there. "Go on, open it!"

Anita lifted the lit. Inside was a note; a note from Victor. "Dear Anita," she read, "today is the big day. Just a few more hours before we are husband and wife. Only a few sentences left to say and some dances left to share before we will be alone as Mr and Mrs Volt. This little charm is a symbol for a peaceful wedding and marriage. I can't wait to see you. Your loving almost-husband, Victor Volt." Anita took the charm out of the box. It was an image of two doves, holding a ribbon. Anita had to fight against the tears. This whole day had made her more emotional than ever already.

"There is more, Anita." said Jocelyn, as Anita placed the charm onto her bracelet. Jocelyn grabbed something. "Do you already wear something blue?"

Anita chuckled. "Actually, I do." She had a little surprise for Victor too, but she wouldn't give it to him until that evening.

"How about something borrowed and something old?" Anita shook her head and Jocelyn reached behind her neck. "This was given to me during my wedding. It's from your father, but I'd love to get it back." Jocelyn placed the string of pearls around Anita's neck. "And now for the something old..." Jocelyn gave Anita another little box. "This was from Mildred. It's been in her family for generations, but since she doesn't have a daughter, she wants you to have it." It was a silver bracelet, which was engraved with beautiful Celtic curls. "And she wants you to pass it to Hannah when she gets married."

Anita just simply nodded. "I will give her that." she whispered. It was all unreal, but it would be alright soon. She stood up and she looked to her mother once again. "Thank you."

Jocelyn smiled. "You'll have a wonderful day and you will get the most wonderful husband in the world." Mother and daughter gave each other a hug and after the hug, Jocelyn wiped the tears from her daughter's cheeks. "Now, I think Victor and his parents will be here soon."

Another knock sounded onto the door and Stephan walked into the room. Or, that was his plan. He stood still in the doorway. Jocelyn just smiled and she passed him on the way out. "You look wonderful, Anita." he said as he found his voice again. He walked to his daughter. "I would never think that I would ever see you like this. You were so anti-wedding when you were young."

Anita chuckled. When she was a teenager, she was a true feminist. She disgraced wedding and she swore that she would never do such a thing like that. But her attitude changed once she had Hannah and met Victor. "People do change, Daddy."

"In many ways... You look like your mother." Well, alright. Maybe she didn't have Jocelyn's hair and eye colour, but she had the same face and personality. "I think your hubby is waiting for you. He just pulled up into the street, together with the cars for Mildred, Lionel and us."

Anita chuckled and she followed her father. Tonight, she wouldn't be sleeping alone anymore, for the rest of her live.

===

While Anita was making sure that she looked fine, Victor walked into the house. He had been to the florist before he went to the house; with all the transport.

"I can see why Anita wants to marry you." sounded and Victor laughed. Right in front of him was his sister-in-law. Wearing her beautiful dress and with her hair and make-up done, she really looked like a different person. "You look really handsome, Victor."

Victor smiled. He was wearing a dark blue suit, a white shirt and with a white and blue tie. "Thank you, Krista. You look wonderful yourself too." He and Krista walked into the living room, where Jocelyn, Hannah and even Laura were waiting for him and his parents. Laura had made some pictures while the women did their hair and make-up.

"You look marvellous, Victor." said Jocelyn with a big smile. She was wearing a long, light blue dress with a blue bolero jacket. Her half-long hair was curled and styled. "Do you have the rings?" Jocelyn asked as she and Laura stood up from the couch.

Victor started to laugh while Laura took some pictures. "Yes, of course. My mother made sure of that." He looked to Hannah. She looked a little bit shy, as if she didn't recognize Victor. He knelt down and looked at her. "You do remember your Daddy, do you?" he teased her and Hannah rushed to Victor. "You look, really, really, really, really beautiful." Hannah wasn't only wearing her dress, but also was her curly hair in an up-do and she wore a little bit of make-up.

"You look like a prince, Daddy." said Hannah and she looked to her father. "But you aren't wearing make-up."

Victor laughed. "I don't really like make-up, just like Grandpa Volt and Grandpa Knight." he stood up again and he looked to Jocelyn and Krista. "I have something for you, ladies." he said and Mildred walked into the living room. She was wearing a green suit with a big, green hat. But she was also holding a few boxes. Inside the boxes were the wrist corsages for Jocelyn, Krista and even Hannah. It had a white lily, a few white dianthuses and a few European hollies on it. It was beautiful and a real winter corsage.

"It is beautiful." said Jocelyn as she grabbed a box. She looked to Mildred. "You look wonderful too, Mildred."

Victor turned towards Stephan and Lionel, who had joined the little group. "I have a boutonnière for you, Stephan."

Stephan nodded and after he placed his boutonnière onto his suit, they heard some footsteps coming down the stairs. Everyone looked up and they saw Anita coming down. Silence fell as she walked towards the group.

Victor was the first one to respond. "You look wonderful, Ms Knight." he said and he grabbed the brides bouquet which was lying on the table. "This is for you, milady."

Anita looked at it. It was filled with lots of white dianthuses, a few white lilies and decorated with some European hollies. And there was one red rose in the middle. "It looks wonderful." she whispered. "And thank you for the charm."

Victor smiled. "You're welcome, honey." He looked to the family. "I think it's time to go, before we can't get into the church anymore."

The group walked out of the house and Victor smiled when he saw Anita's reaction to their transport. It was a horse with a white cart. It was the most romantic thing Anita had seen and she loved it. She knew that this would be the most wonderful day of their lives.


	23. Chapter 22

Anita's Secret

**_The wedding is near!_**

_Chapter 22_

Somewhere in a peaceful part of London, was a charming and a pretty busy Anglican church. It was the church where Victor and Anita were going to get married.

The white cart arrived at the church and Victor stepped out of it. His parents were already in the church, waiting for him. And, if everything was all right, their friends were there already too.

He lifted Hannah out of the cart and placed her onto the snowy ground. "Be good, honey. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Hannah nodded as Victor helped Anita to get out. "Thank you, Victor." she said as she looked at him.

Victor gave her a smile. "I'll see you in a moment." He gave her a kiss on her cheek before he turned around to get to the church. They didn't want to kiss each other on the lips before they would be official husband and wife.

Anita nodded and she turned towards the last car, which approached the church as Victor walked away. The car stopped near her and her parents and sister stepped out of it.

Jocelyn walked to her daughter and gave her a quick hug. "It'll be great." she said once again and she let her daughter go, so she could go to the church.

Stephan looked to Anita. "Well, this is the moment. Are you ready for it?"

"I have no choice if I want to marry the man I love." said Anita with a big smile.

Stephan laughed and he looked to Krista and Hannah. "Are you ready too?" Hannah and Krista nodded. "Let's go, then."

They walked into the church. Krista and Hannah in front and Stephan and Anita followed them.

The 'Bridal March' started to play as Anita and Stephan walked down the aisle. The friends and family were all silent. The only thing you heard was the clicking from Laura's camera.

When Stephan and Anita were near Victor, they stopped and Stephan turned towards Anita. "I love you, my dear daughter." he whispered and he went to his place next to Jocelyn.

Anita smiled and she walked towards Victor. It was finally time to get married to the man she loved.

===  
After some hymns had been sung, the reverend asked for the rings. It was time for Victor and Anita to say their vows and place the rings around each other's fingers. Hannah stood up and she walked towards Victor and Anita.

"It is now time to say your vows." the reverend said and she looked towards Victor. "If you would be so kind to repeat the words after me, Mr Volt."

Victor nodded and he repeated the words after the reverend. "In the presence of God and these our friends, I, Victor Thomas Jefferson Volt, take you, Anita Guinevere Knight, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

Anita had to gulp down her tears before she could say anything. The reverend was so kind to wait for her to be ready before she read Anita's vows. "In the presence of God and these our friends, I, Anita Guinevere Knight, take you, Victor Thomas Jefferson Volt, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

Hannah held out the pillow with the rings after she heard Victor and Anita say their vows. Victor and Anita placed the rings around each other's fingers and they looked to the reverend, because there was just one thing left to do.

The reverend smiled and she looked to Hannah. "Hannah Knight, your Daddy wants to ask you something."

Hannah nodded and she looked to Victor. "In the presence of God and these our friends will you, Hannah Knight, take me, Victor Thomas Jefferson Volt, to be your friend and your father? I will be there for you in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

The reverend smiled. Victor and Anita had asked her if Victor could say a special vow for Hannah, to, symbolically, ask her permission to be her father for the rest of her live. "What is your answer to that, Hannah?"

"I will, Daddy!" said Hannah with a big smile and Victor gave her a smile back. He placed the ring around her finger and he gave her a hug.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you now Mr and Mrs Volt and Hannah Volt." The reverend looked to Victor. "You may now kiss your bride."

Victor looked to Anita and gave her a kiss on her lips. It was a long and romantic kiss and the crowd started to cheer.

The reverend looked to Victor and Anita. "If you would follow me to the vestry, then we can take care of the paperwork."

Victor and Anita nodded and they walked to the vestry. It wasn't really big; it was big enough for a young married couple and a reverend. The reverend walked behind the desk and she looked to Victor and Anita as they signed the papers. It weren't only the wedding papers; there was also the official adoption paper, so Victor would be officially Hannah's father. And there was one which would change Hannah's name legally to 'Hannah Knight Volt'.

"Congratulations, you are now officially Mr and Mrs Volt and Hannah is your legal child now." said the reverend with a big smile. She loved it when a wedding went alright.

The smile on the faces of Victor and Anita couldn't be bigger. They went back into the sanctuary area and walked to the doors of the church. Outside were their friends and family and they threw rice towards the young couple.

They made some pictures with their friends and family before they moved towards the next location to have their wedding breakfast.

===  
Victor, Anita and Hannah were the last ones to arrive at the party location. Since their wedding was completed right after noon, Victor and Anita decided to have a so-called wedding breakfast. There were lots of different things to be eaten. Not only sandwiches, but also roasted chestnuts and they had hot cocoa.

The area was decorated with fake snow, Christmas lights and even some reindeers and snowmen. It was all magical and it looked like a winter-wonderland.

Everyone took their seat and soon they had their lunches. Every guest was enjoying the wonderful lunch. And while everyone was eating, Victor stood up and asked for attention. "Dear friends and family," he started and everyone became quiet, "first of all, I want to thank you for being here. It means a lot to me and Anita that you could come to our wedding. And second, I want to say something and I want to propose a toast. Anita and I know each other for five years now and I have to admit, those were the five most wonderful years of my live. The last year was really magical and I can't wait to share lots and lots of years together with Anita and my daughter Hannah!" Victor grabbed his mug of hot chocolate and held it up. Others followed his example. "A toast to our marriage and our wonderful family and friends."

The word 'cheers' came out of everybody's mouth and they started to drink. Anita stood up as well and she looked to Victor. "I know our marriage will be wonderful, but it was a fantastic speech. Thank you, Victor."

"I love you, Mrs Volt."

Anita laughed and she moved closer to Victor. "I love you too, Mr Volt." she whispered and they gave each other a kiss.

After the lunch, there was more than enough time to party. A lot of people were on the dance floor, while others were talking to either Victor or Anita or just sitting at a table.

"Oh, come on, Dad! It's a wedding and you suppose to dance at a wedding."

Krista looked to her father. For some reason, he didn't want to dance and he started to make up some excuses. "I really don't think I should be dancing, Krista. I hurt..."

"Admit it, Dad. You are just afraid to lose your face once you're on the dance floor."

Stephan looked up. That was one thing you shouldn't say to him. "Alright, you want to dance with the old man? Well, you can dance with the old man." he stood up and he grabbed Krista's hand to take her to the floor.

Jocelyn just laughed as her husband rushed away. "It looks like my father-in-law is eager to dance." sounded next to her and Jocelyn looked up. "Care for a little dance, 'Mum'?"

"Only when you promise me that you will never call me 'Mum'." said Jocelyn and she took Victor's hand.

Victor laughed as they walked to an empty spot to dance. "I'm just teasing you. I don't think I'm ready to call you Mom, or mother or something like that." said Victor as they started to dance.

"Good, because it will be weird to hear you calling me that." Jocelyn looked towards her daughter, who was talking to Marian. "What do you think of your own wedding?" she asked Victor as she looked at him again.

"It's wonderful. Everything went alright and we are wearing our rings around our fingers. And of course, the papers are signed. That's all we need now."

Victor felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around. In front of him was Stephan. "I think the DJ wants to talk to you."

Victor just nodded and he walked towards Anita. "Dear, I think it's time." he whispered into her ear and Anita smiled.

They walked both to the dance floor and Victor placed his hands onto her hips as Anita placed her arms onto his shoulders. As their first dance song, they had chosen the beautiful and slow song 'Memories' from Enya. For them, it felt as the perfect song.

Throughout the dance, there was silence from the other guests. Anita and Victor looked in each other's eyes and they knew that this love was for ever.

After the song was finished, their friends and family started to clap and Victor walked towards the DJ. He had just one special gift for Anita and their families. Victor grabbed a microphone and looked to the crowd. "I want to ask if my special lady wants to come forward for a special gift." said Victor and Anita gave him a surprised look. She walked towards Victor and Victor grabbed a seat. "I want my loving wife to just sit back and enjoy this special gift."

As Anita sat down, Victor walked towards Hannah and he softly grabbed her hands. "Just like we practiced." he whispered and Hannah nodded. The DJ started to play a different song and Hannah stepped onto Victor's feet. And together they started to dance.

As she saw her daughter and her husband dancing, Anita had to grab a tissue. It was a sweet song called 'Cinderella'. And Anita knew the lyrics. Even though just the first part of the song really applied to their lives now, it did reflect on the relationship between Victor and Hannah. They had a father-daughter relationship already and this wedding would make that relation only stronger and stronger.

The song started to end and Hannah rushed towards Anita. "I love you, Mommy. Please don't cry."

Anita laughed through her tears. "It's alright, honey. And I love you too."

Victor walked towards his favourite girls and he wiped Anita's tears away. "I'm glad you loved it, Mommy." he whispered.

"I couldn't ask for more, Daddy." replied Anita with a small teasing smile. "Thank you."

The party started to end. Most guests were already gone and only the families were left now.

"We will see you soon. But you have to enjoy your honeymoon together." said Mildred and she gave Anita a hug.

"You won't see us for a week." promised Anita. She and Victor had made a deal that they wouldn't go to their parents for a week, during their honeymoon.

"We will take Hannah with us for now." whispered Jocelyn and she looked to her granddaughter, who was already asleep.

Anita nodded and together with Victor, they said goodbye to their families. They stepped into the cab; which would take them home.

"It was truly wonderful." whispered Anita, once the cab started to drive.

Victor smiled and he gave her a kiss onto her temple. "But I only want to do this once."

Anita yawned. "That's fine by me." She looked to her husband. "I can't wait to be home."

"Me neither." said Victor and he grabbed her hand. "I love you, Anita Volt."

Anita started to laugh. "How many times are you going to say that today?"

"A million times, or so I try to do that."

"In that case… I love you too, Victor Volt."


	24. Epilogue

Anita's Secret

_The wedding is near!_

**_Epilogue_**

It was a wonderful morning. The sun was shining and it was terrible cold. It was a wonderful day to stay in bed all day and do nothing.

Anita Volt groaned as she opened her eyes. Her left leg wasn't covered with her blankets and she felt a terrible colt wind passing her leg. And now while she was awake, she decided to get up. She noticed that it was eight o'clock, which made things even worse. It was one a.m. when she and Victor got home and…

…

…

…

And then nothing. She and Victor just fell asleep at their wedding night. Anita chuckled as she walked out of the room. No spectacular wedding night, no, they just slept all night long.

Anita walked to the kitchen to place the kettle full water onto the gas. She wasn't in the mood to go back to bed just yet. She didn't know when Victor would wake up, but now, it was Anita time. Besides, it wasn't even sure when Hannah would be back.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were awake?" sounded and Anita looked up. "Good morning, my dear wife." said Victor with a big smile and he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I didn't want to wake you, Victor." said Anita and she looked how Victor sat down next to her. "Did my mother tell you when she would bring Hannah back?"

Victor shook his head. "But I don't think we should be talking about Hannah now, should we?" He got closer to Anita and looked at her. "We should be talking about what went wrong last night."

Anita laughed. "I have no idea, Victor. I got dressed into my nightgown and I went to bed. Then you came in, dressed in your…" Anita chuckled. Normally, Victor was wearing a PJ's at night, but that night, he was only wearing a long shirt. Well, and his underwear. "Your beautiful, long white shirt. You stepped into bed and we talked a little, but that's all I can remember. I don't think…"

"I don't think so too." laughed Victor and he gave Anita a kiss onto her nose before he stood up. "We are just married, so I think we will get another chance for our wedding night." Victor got the kettle of the gas and poured the water into a teapot. Suddenly, he noticed something. "Did you see the envelope with our names on it?"

Anita turned around and she looked to the little envelope Victor was holding. "No, what's in it?"

Victor opened it and smiled. "It's a letter from your mother." he said and he gave it to Anita. "Just read it."

Anita grabbed the letter and read it. "Because you are just married, the two of you deserve some time alone. Don't worry, we won't take Hannah with us to the US, but she will be away from you for a week. When the two of you were at work, we grabbed some clothes and stuff from Hannah and took it with us. We packed enough for her to keep her with us for a week, so you can enjoy your honeymoon together. We will see you in a week, your parents had decided to give a dinner to celebrate it, Victor and you two are invited too, of course. Lots of love, Jocelyn, Stephan en Krista Knight. And Hannah too."

Victor bended forward towards Anita and he brought his face close to her. "What do you say to that we go to back to bed and don't get out of it before the day is over?"

"That is one request I can't deny." Anita stood up and she rushed passed Victor. "The last one back to bed has to make dinner tonight!"

Victor laughed and he rushed after her. This was a great start of a wonderful marriage.

=== THE END ===


End file.
